The Storm's Magick
by kidadigasha
Summary: Rylie Danvers has returned to her family in Ipswich, knowing that they would rather her remain in Ireland. But with her return, she brings a secret. One that may jepordize her life, as well as the lives of her family. RxOC TxOC PxK CxS I only own the OC
1. Chapter 1

_The girl knelt on the floor at his feet, tears running down her cheeks from her sapphire blue eyes. Her honey brown hair hung in strands around her shoulders. Another convulsion rocked through her body, and she clamped her teeth together to keep from crying out. _

"_Daddy, why is this happening?" she asked again, her voice cracking._

"_You are not meant to have the Power. That is for the sons of the families," her father growled._

"_But why does it hurt?"_

_His wrinkled lip curled up in anger. "You always said you wanted to be more like Caleb and his friends. Now that you are, you're whining about it." _

"_Daddy," she begged._

"_No!" he barked. "Do not ever call me that. You have stolen the gift from this family. From your brother. You are no daughter of mine."_

_A new rush of tears raced down the girl's cheeks. "Dad—"_

"_Get the hell out of my sight." His voice was sharp and commanding._

_The girl stood on trembling legs and slowly backed out of the room. "Daddy, please."_

"_Leave!"_

_Turning, she bolted from the room and down the stairs. Her legs carried her out of the old house and down the long driveway. Her own father. Her own father had disowned her for something she couldn't control. His words rang in her ears. "You are no daughter of mine."_

_Her foot caught on a stick and she tumbled to the ground. Small stones cut into her palms, but the pain didn't register. A new convulsion shook her body, followed by a suppressed sob. _

"_Why me?" she whispered._

People bustled around her as they moved to get to the gate and meet their families and friends. With each step, Rylie Danvers's mood darkened. Memories washed over her, replaying in her mind. First the good, heart-warming ones. And then came the rest. The memories that reminded her of why she had left the town of Ipswich in the first place.

The only reason she had returned from Ireland was because her mother had begged her to. Her father had died after giving his Power to Caleb, and the families were holding a private wake for him. Her mother insisted that she be there.

Walking out of the gate, she searched the crowd for a familiar face. The dark hair caught her attention, and as she drew nearer, his eyes found her. He had grown up a lot in five years. But she still recognized her brother. This was just fucking wonderful.

"Hey, Caleb," she said.

He nodded. "Hey, Rylie."

They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence, and then Caleb suggested getting her luggage and heading home.

The ride back to the Danvers' home was silent. Rylie stared out the window, watching the familiar scenery flash by. As they pulled into the driveway, a new flood of emotions washed over her, and more memories danced through her mind. Her childhood replayed behind her eyes. How she had always tried to join Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler in whatever game of adventure they did. No matter how many times they had complained or yelled at her, she had wanted to follow them. To be one of them.

The car stopped, and Rylie looked up at her old home, and the memory of her walking out the front door for the last time raced through her mind. Her mother had had silent tears spilling down her cheeks, and refused to see her off to the airport. Caleb had been outraged that she wanted to leave, especially with their father withering away. But he didn't understand. None of them did. That was exactly why she had wanted to leave. Her father had disowned her for something she had no control over, and the others hated her.

"Are you getting out?"

Blinking, she looked at her brother. "Yeah, sorry."

Caleb helped bring in her luggage and drag it up to her old room. He dropped the two suitcases on the floor and turned to face his little sister. "Mom's probably in her room. The wake is tomorrow morning."

Rylie nodded and watched him walk out, closing the door behind him. She scanned the room, sighed, and began putting her things away. She had considered using, which would take less time. But knew Caleb would sense it. And she wasn't ready for the family to know that she also had Power.

A few hours later, she had reacquainted herself with the house and the small town. By the time she walked back into the house, the sky had darkened as night took over. Closing the door, she turned and saw Caleb descending the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Nicky's," was his response. Pausing as he passed her, he added, "Do you want to come?"

She could sense that he would rather she not tag along, but at this point, she didn't care. She had been home for less than twenty four hours, and she was already tired of his coldness toward her. "Yeah, just give me fifteen minutes."

He nodded, and she hurried upstairs to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Rylie was at the bottom of the stairs. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a red halter top. Her honey brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face. Her sapphire blue eyes were outlined with black mascara and eyeliner. "Ready."

Caleb glanced at her and a look of shock flashed across his eyes at seeing his baby sister looking so grown up. "Fine. Let's go."

Like the car ride to the house, the ride to Nicky's was extremely quiet. The closer they got to the bar, the more fired up her nerves became. She hadn't seen the Sons in five years, and had a feeling that they wouldn't be completely thrilled to see her. After all, her own brother seemed bothered by her presence. Why would his friends be any different?

Caleb pulled the car into a parking space, and Rylie's stomach clenched at the prospect of seeing the one Son she had missed the most.

Following Caleb into the bar, she wound her way through the people, trying to keep pace with her brother. Clearly, he didn't care if she got lost in the crowd. How nice.

Caleb slid into a chair next to a pretty blonde girl and kissed her cheek, then turned to the boy sitting across from him. "Hey, Pogue."

"Caleb."

Rylie studied Pogue, realizing that all of the Sons had changed. The girl next to Pogue was studying Rylie carefully, her brow furrowed. A moment later, Rylie recognized her.

"Rylie?" Kate asked.

Pogue turned, surprised. "Wow. You really came."

Rylie bit back a smartass retort and nodded.

"You've changed," Pogue commented.

"So have you," Rylie replied. Her eyes shifted to the dark haired girl. "Nice to see you again, Kate."

Kate smiled, but it looked slightly forced. "Same here."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Rylie turned and faced the slightly shorter blue eyed brunette, who stopped short when he saw her.

"Rylie?" he asked, stunned.

"Hey, Tyler." She watched his eyes, and then saw it. The brief flash of disappointment.

He gave her a small smile and pulled up a chair next the Caleb. Rylie didn't miss the quick exchange of eye contact between them, and felt a pang of anger. Did they all really still hate her?

"Well that's three Sons. Where's the fourth? Might as well get this over with so I can get on with my life."

Before either of them could respond, a familiar voice broke through the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Look who's returned." The blonde son appeared by her side, and he gave her a quick once over. "I didn't realize we'd be seeing you tonight. Thought we'd have more time to prepare."

"You're such an ass," Rylie said, slightly hurt.

"And you're a pain. Well, at least you were when you were younger. Have you grown out of that stage? Or is that even possible?"

Pogue stifled a laugh, and Tyler covered his smile with a hand. Caleb just stared at the table, the blonde girl beside him remaining quiet.

Before she could make a comment, someone tapped her shoulder. "Care to dance?"

From the looks on the Sons' faces, she knew it was someone they disliked, which made it all the more appealing. She turned and looked at the boy.

Smiling, she said, "Aaron Abbott."

The boy's brow furrowed slightly. "Have we met?"

"A few years ago. You and my brother had a huge fight, and needed two teachers to break it up."

His lips curled up as his gaze flickered to Caleb and then back. "Rylie Danvers."

"The one and only," Rylie answered. "So how about that dance?"

He took her hand and pulled her into the crowd of bodies as the song changed. She fell into beat and let her hips roll and sway in time to the music. Turning, she saw the four Sons glaring at her, and felt a wave of happiness rush through her. Moving closer to Aaron, she began to grind against him. His hands grasped her hips. She dipped down and back up, and then continued to roll her hips against him. Once again, her eyes caught the four glowering boys at the table, and she suppressed a laugh.

When the song ended, she pulled away from Aaron and headed back to the table.

"What the hell was that about?" Reid asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rylie asked, swiping a fry from the basket in the middle of the table.

"You, Abbott... grinding!" Reid said angrily.

"He wanted to dance," Rylie stated simply.

"It's Aaron Abbott!" Tyler said.

"Whatever. I'm heading home."

"What? Why?" Caleb asked, frowning.

"Well it's clear that none of you want me here, so I'll just make your lives easier and leave." With that, Rylie turned and walked out of the bar. Taking a deep breath, she let the power flow through her and felt her eyes change to onyx.

"Rylie, hold up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rylie inhaled sharply, halting the power flow and reeling it back in before someone felt it. "What?" she asked, her teeth clenched.

There was a short pause. "How are you getting home?"

"Celeb, I'm a big girl. I'll find a way."

"And that way would be?" Pogue asked.

"I'll walk."

"Will you turn and face us while you talk?" Caleb asked, annoyed.

She pulled the power in even more and felt her eyes return to normal, and then turned to face the four Sons. "Better?"

"Why do you always have an attitude?" Tyler asked.

Rylie raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. Unbelievable. They act like asses, and she's the one with an attitude problem? "I'm going home."

"Rylie."

"Caleb."

"Rylie."

"Pogue. Can we stop with the name game now?"

"You can't walk home."

"Well seeing as I have two legs, I think I'm capable of walking," Rylie replied.

"Why do you think we hate you?"

Rylie's eyes flickered to Reid, and for the first time in five years, heat rose to her cheeks. "You've made it clear."

"We haven't seen you in five years," Tyler stated. "And that was your choice."

"I chose to leave because I couldn't stand being here anymore," Rylie said defensively. "I couldn't stand the constant supply of mean and hurtful comments you guys threw my way when we were growing up and the whining whenever I wanted to hang out with you."

"We don't hate you," Tyler said, taking a step forward.

"Do you remember when you were about five, and there was a thunderstorm, and mom had gone to check on dad? The four of us were stuck babysitting you. You ran outside to get a better view of the lightning, completely ignoring us as we yelled for you to come back in."

Rylie shuffled through her memories and found the one Caleb was talking about. "Yeah. So?"

"We watched a bolt of lightning shoot from the sky, straight toward you. You just stood there, smiling. It hit your chest, and you fell. We ran out and dragged you back in, and called mom, who came back immediately. The skin on your chest was burned, and we were sure you would die." Caleb stopped and glanced away from his sister.

Rylie watched the memory play behind her eyes as they talked. She remembered laying on the couch and hearing them talk and cry, saying that she would die. The pain in her chest was excruciating, and felt like someone was pressing a burning piece of metal into her skin. But then someone's hand clenched her own, and the pain slowly faded. When she had opened her eyes, she had seen the blonde son beside, her hand in his.

"But you didn't," Pogue continued. "We watched the hole in your chest heal within minutes. It… it scared us."

"We assumed you had received Power, which was what had healed you. And we were horrified and angry," Caleb added. "We thought something had gone wrong, and that the Power had skipped over me and gone to you." The eldest Son returned his gaze to her. "And we held on to that anger, because we didn't think there was another explanation. We thought that because you had Power and not me, the Covenant would be broken up."

"Do you still think that?" Rylie asked.

"That was the only time we had witnessed magick around you until we received our Power," Caleb answered. "And when we did, we realized we had been wrong. But the rift between you and us had already been created, and it seemed like it couldn't be fixed. It seemed easier to just act like nothing had changed. And then you turned thirteen, and suddenly wanted to leave and get away from everyone. We didn't know what to think. I was mad because you left, leaving me the responsibility of taking care of mom and dad. We all felt like you were abandoning us."

"Thanks for finally telling me the truth." Rylie turned and headed toward the road.

"Why did you leave?"

Reid's voice made her halt.

"Because when I turned thirteen, my life really went to hell," Rylie answered, refusing to face them. On thirty on her thirteenth birthday, she had received Power. The next day, she'd gone to her father. But he hated her. He had ever since the night of the thunderstorm. And she still didn't know why.

"What do you mean your life went to hell?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over, in the past."

"Rylie, talk to us," Caleb said.

"Caleb, there's nothing to talk about. You said it yourself. It's easier to act like nothing's changed. I'm going home."

"It's dangerous to walk home alone," Pogue tried.

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Rylie…."

"See you guys in the morning."

The Sons watched the darkness engulf the young Danvers.

"This is ridiculous," Pogue sighed.

"Well, we weren't exactly welcoming," Caleb said, running a hand over her face.

"How were we supposed to act?" Reid asked. "She's been gone for five years, and then suddenly returns. If you ask me it's a little weird."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Why'd she come back now?"

"Mom begged her to be at the wake," Caleb answered.

"Your mom's begged her to come home for a while, and she's always refused. And suddenly she agrees?"

"She came back for the wake."

"But why? She was never close with your dad, and you know it," Reid said. "I'm telling you, something's up."

Rylie listened carefully as she crouched behind a large Dodge Ram. She was a little surprised that Reid had been the suspicious one of the group, but was glad someone had voiced their suspicions of her. Now she knew how much she really needed to hide.  
Standing, she began walking down the road. About twenty minutes later, she walked into the Danvers' home, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Back so soon?"

Looking up, she saw her mom leaning on the stairs' railing in her nightgown.

"Um, yeah. I was tired," Rylie answered.

Her mother nodded. "Have you told them?"

Rylie frowned. "Told who what?"

"Your brother and his friends about your Power."


	3. Chapter 3

Rylie was shocked. She stared at her mother for a minute. "How… how did you know?"

"I'm a mother. I can sense what's going on with my kids." She smiled. "And your father told me." She tipped her head to the side, studying her daughter. "Is that why you left?"

Rylie nodded. "Trying to deal with it here… with Caleb and them. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?" Her mother's tone wasn't harsh, just curious.

"Because dad hated me for having Power, and I thought that if you or Caleb or any of them found out, they'd hate me too. Or, more than they already did."

"Rylie, you're my daughter. I may not have been around or fully able to take care of you, but I always loved you, and I still do." Her mother descended the last few steps and walked over to her. "What makes you think your brother hated you?"

"Because of what happened when I was hit by lightning," Rylie answered. "He told me. Him and Pogue and Reid and Tyler… they thought I was breaking up the Covenant because I healed and didn't die. They were mad because they thought I had Power."

"How do you know all this?"

"They told me tonight," Rylie said, looking away.

Her mother pulled her into an embrace and hugged her. "Oh, honey."

The mother and daughter stood like that for a while, just holding each other. When they stepped back, they smiled at the other.

"You have to tell them," her mom said.

"If I tell them, they'll hate me," Rylie countered.

"Rylie. They're your family. They won't hate you."

"Dad was family too, and he hated me."

"He didn't hate you," her mother said. "He was worried."

"That's not the impression I got." She wouldn't tell her mom that her father had practically disowned her. That information should never be put out in the open to hurt others.

"He was just worried," her mother offered. "But Caleb's not like your father. He's proved that."

Rylie shook her head. Her mother just didn't understand. She hadn't heard the whole story from Caleb, or heard what her father had said. "I'm tired. See you in the morning." She walked past her mother and up the stairs to her room. Closing the door, she let in come. Let the sob she had been holding back since Nicky's rock her body. She slid down the door to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest, and silently cried.

* * * * *

The next morning, Rylie showered and changed, and then met her mother and brother down in the foyer. Guests would start arriving soon, so they divided the chores and began preparing. At eleven o'clock, the door bell chimed, signaling the arrival of the mourners.

Everyone gathered in the backyard, where a small table stood with a purple cloth draped over it. The body of William Danvers III had been cremated, and the ashes dumped into the beautiful urn that sat in the center of the table. Five white candles formed a pentagram around the urn, their flames flickering in the small breeze. The four families gathered around, talking quietly, sharing stories.

Rylie stood off to the side, watching the scene. She felt so out of place. These people had cared for her father, and she couldn't even muster up some tiny sense of sadness for his death. Her mother floated around the guests, as did her brother. Reid, Pogue and Tyler stood near the table, talking quietly.

The day dragged on. Rylie purposely avoided talking to the families, not wanting them to question why she didn't seem as upset as she probably should be.

As the day drew to a close, people slowly dispersed. When night finally invaded the area, the only people remaining were Rylie, her mother and brother, and Reid, Pogue and Tyler. Rylie helped them clean up the backyard and house, and then sat outside on the back steps.

"You're unusually quiet," Reid said, sitting down next to her.

"Well even a pain in the ass has to take a breather," Rylie said, keeping her gaze forward.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight."

Rylie sighed. "Sorry. Habit." She could feel him watching her. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"About how things are going to be, you know, now that you're back."

"I'm not back for long," Rylie stated. "I'll probably be leaving again in a few days."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because I can't be here." She shouldn't be here. It was too dangerous for her family to be near her right now. "I have a life in Ireland." Well, if you could call running and fighting to survive a life.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I told you guys. I couldn't stand being here anymore."

"But why? You keep saying that, but you don't give a real reason."

Rylie let out a frustrated sigh and stood. "I don't want to talk about it. Shit happens. Some people can handle it, and others choose to run from it." She started across the grass toward the line of trees. Reid was getting close to figuring out her secret, she knew it.

"Rylie."

She stopped, but didn't look back.

"What are you hiding?"

Silently swearing, she turned to look at him. "Nothing."

"Liar." His cobalt blue eyes bore into her own.

"Think whatever you want, Reid." She continued walking toward the tree line.

Reid watched her walk away. Ever since she had turned thirteen, something had been different about her, he could feel it. She was hiding something, and he was going to find out what. Standing, he went back into the house to find his brothers.

* * * * *

Rylie walked into the living room to find the four Sons lounging in front of the TV. "Don't you guys have homes of your own?"

"Yeah," Tyler answered. "But it's more fun here."

"Why is that?"

"Because your mom doesn't constantly question us about how we're doing after our Ascentions," Reid replied. "We've barely used since the Chase thing. I think we're fine."

Rylie's mom had filled her in on what had happened with Chase Collins. The door bell chimed, and Rylie went to answer it. She opened the door and felt her heart stop.

The girl before her looked like hell. Her face was bruised, and bloody ran dripped from her nose, as well as from a few cuts across her arms. "Ry…lie."

She fell forward, and Rylie caught her friend. Tears welled in her eyes as she dragged the girl into the living room. "Get off the couch!" she yelled

Tyler and Pogue jumped up and away as if burned. Rylie pulled her friend to the couch and heaved the body onto the cushions, carefully laying the girl's head on a pillow. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Leila," Rylie said gently. "Leila, come on girl. Talk to me. What happened?"

The girl coughed and opened her eyes. "Devon. Is. Here. In. The States."


	4. Chapter 4

A wave of cold fear washed through her. Devon was in the States. Leila's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Rylie gently shook her friend.

"Leila, no. Wake up." Two more tears slid down her cheeks, and she let out a small sigh of relief when the girl opened her eyes. "Don't sleep. You have to get cleaned up. Come on." Standing, Rylie bent and helped her friend to her feet, and they hobbled to the stairs.

"No," Leila hissed. "Can't. Do. Stairs. Pain."

Anger flooded her body. How dare he do this to her friend! She turned to the boys, who were all watching in silent shock. "A little help?" Rylie snapped.

To her surprise, Tyler hurried forward and held out his arms. He carefully lifted Leila and looked at Rylie. "Where to?"

"Bathroom." Tyler nodded and rushed up the stairs. Rylie started to follow, but someone grabbed her arm.

"What's going on? Who's that?" Caleb asked.

"Not now, Caleb," Rylie said. She quickly ascended the stairs and went to the bathroom. Tyler stood near the sink, still cradling Leila in his arms. Rylie gave him a small smile. "Didn't know you were so strong, baby boy."

He shrugged slightly. "Can't turn down a woman in need."

"Are you okay holding her for a little while longer?"

He nodded.

Rylie turned on the hot water in the large tub and began drawing a bath. When the tub was full enough, she shut off the water and turned to Tyler. "You can set her on her feet, gently, and then go back down." She stepped forward and took Leila's weight as Tyler set her feet on the floor and left, closing the door behind him.

"Can you stand?"

Leila nodded.

Rylie carefully stripped the clothes from her friend's body and helped her into the tub. Leila hissed as she slowly sank into the warm water. Blood swirled around her. Rylie grabbed a washcloth from a small cabinet and kneeled by the edge of the tub, dipping the cloth into the water.

"Why did he do this?" Rylie asked.

Leila sucked in a shaky breath. "Because I was going to warn you. About him."

"You could've called." She gently dabbed at the cuts, and winced when her friend hissed and pulled away briefly.

"No. Cassandra was trying to track me down. I had to get her off my trail."

"Lay back," Rylie ordered.

Leila slowly shifted her body back so that all but her head were submerged. "Dammit, it stings."

They sat there for a while in silence, Rylie letting the water clean her friend. When the water temperature began to cool, Rylie grabbed a large towel from the cabinet. Leila stood and wrapped the towel around her body, and then carefully stepped out.

"How do you feel?" Rylie asked.

"Like hell," Leila answered.

"You look like hell, too," Rylie commented, and her friend flashed her a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll wash your clothes, and in the meantime you can borrow some of mine."

The two girls walked down the hallway and into Rylie's bedroom. Rylie shut the door and moved to her closet and began rifling through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top and tossed them on the bed, along with undergarments.

"One sec." Rylie hurried into the bathroom again and grabbed the bottle of Peroxide from the medicine cabinet, along with a new washcloth, and went back to her room, closing the door.

"Here. Your cuts have to be cleaned out more."

For the next five minutes, Rylie poured the liquid onto the girl's cuts, letting them bubble before dumping another dose on the wounds. After, Leila pulled on the clothes, quietly swearing with each movement.

Once dressed, Leila sat on the bed. "Why haven't you told them?"

"What makes you think I haven't told them?" Rylie asked, plopping down on the bed as well.

Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I really hate that you're psychic." Her friend gave her a brief smile, and then her expression turned expectant. Rylie sighed, and relayed what Caleb and his friends had said the night before.

"Ry. You have to tell them. They're big boys now, they can handle the truth."

"But I don't know if _I_ can handle them knowing the truth."

Leila's gaze became distant for a minute, and then her eyes locked with he friend's. "Well then you better come up with a good explanation for my showing up like I did."

"What did you see?" Rylie asked. "Are they mad?"

"Confused, definitely," Leila answered. "Mad? Not so sure. They're your family. You should know."

Rylie groaned. "Ugh. They'll be pissed." She ran a hand through her hair and then looked at her friend. "How close is Devon?"

Leila's gaze became distant once more. A few minutes later she shook her head. "I don't know. It's not clear."

"Oh, great," Rylie sighed. "Okay. Just keep checking."

Leila nodded.

Rylie looked at the door. "I suppose we should go down, before the four of them barge into my bedroom."

"They can't be that bad," Leila offered.

"They may not show it, but you'll be able to feel their anger. Trust me."

Standing, the two girls walked out and down the hall, and descended the stairs. The living room became silent as they entered, and all four pairs of eyes were trained on Rylie.

"Guys, this is Leila Devlin. A friend of mine from Ireland," Rylie said, motioning to the girl beside her. "Leila, this is my brother Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin."

"Reid? I've heard about you," Leila said.

Rylie's eyes widened as she shot her friend a warning look. Reid raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, I've heard about all of you. Rylie talks about her family nonstop," Leila added, smiling.

"Nice save," Rylie hissed under her breath. When Rylie looked at the boys, she was met with four slightly confused pairs of eyes.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked, folding his arms.

Rylie shot a glance at Leila, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. He asked you."

"Well I wouldn't have to explain anything if someone remembered how to use a phone," Rylie said.

"I told you, I had to lose her," Leila replied sharply.

Rylie opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Rylie," Caleb growled.

"Fine. Devon is a powerful warlock who's been chasing us for a… few years," Rylie started.

"Why?" Pogue asked slowly.

Rylie glanced at the girl next to her, who gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"Just… because," Rylie replied. "He's a warlock, what do you expect? It's his job to terrorize people."

"You're lying," Tyler commented.

"Rylie. Tell us the truth," Caleb ordered.

Rylie's gaze darted around the room. "Okay. He's after us because… Leila's psychic."

All eyes went to the blonde girl beside the young Danvers.

"Psychic?" Tyler asked.

Leila sighed after glancing at Rylie. "Yeah. I have the gift of premonition, and Devon wants it. But that's not all he wants, right Rylie?" Leila asked, looking at her.

Rylie's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"Rylie?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Rylie. Tell them," Leila said, smiling.

"I hate you, Devlin," Rylie hissed.

Leila's smile grew. "No you don't, Danvers. You love me."

"Rylie." Caleb's voice was stern.

Rylie sighed. "A few months after I arrived in Ireland, I met Leila. A couple weeks after we both turned fourteen, we ran into Devon and Cassandra."

"Who's Cassandra?" Tyler asked.

"An incredibly bitchy witch," Leila answered.

Chuckling, Rylie added, "She's Devon's girlfriend, and when together, they're just about unbeatable." Her smile faded. "The two of them have been after us ever since."

"You've been running from them since you were fourteen?" Pogue asked.

The two girls nodded.

"Okay. So they're after Leila for her gift. But why are they after you?"

Rylie dropped her gaze to the floor and closed her eyes. "Because they want my Power."


	5. Chapter 5

The room was silent. Rylie refused to look up, and tears pressed into her eyes. She knew it. They hated her, just like when they were younger. The minutes dragged on, and still no one said anything.

"Your… your Power?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence.

Rylie nodded, keeping her head bent.

"What Power?" Caleb asked. His voice was unreadable and hid whatever emotion he was feeling.

"When I turned thirteen, I received the Power," Rylie answered quietly.

"What do you mean you received Power? The Power goes to the oldest son, not the women."

"Not anymore," Rylie shot back, still refusing to lift her head.

"Will you look at us?" This time anger leaked into her brother's voice.

Taking a deep breath, Rylie lifted her head and opened her eyes, but couldn't meet her brother's piercing gaze. Instead her eyes flicked from Pogue, who looked shocked, to Tyler, who was watching Caleb carefully, and to Reid, who had no emotion showing on his face. Finally, her eyes met her older brother's. Caleb's expression was a combination of surprise and anger.

"I can't believe you never said anything," Caleb said. "To me, mom, or dad."

Rylie's eyes narrowed. "I did tell dad. I went to him the morning after my thirteenth birthday. He wasn't much help."

"You didn't go see him."

"How the hell do you know what I did and didn't do?" Rylie asked angrily.

"Because you never brought it up," Caleb answered.

"I never brought it up because I knew you'd be pissed! I knew you'd hate me even more than you already did! No matter how hard you try, you'll always be like dad!" Rylie yelled.

"I'm not like our father!" Caleb's fists clenched and his face reddened a little.

"Bullshit!" Rylie shouted. "Dad hated me for having Power, and now so do you! You even admitted that the thought of me having Power pissed you off!"

"Oh, come on. Dad didn't hate you. How could he? He barely saw you! You always refused to visit him!"

"I didn't want to see him because I knew he couldn't stand to see me! And I knew that because I overheard him and mom talking about how I was a disappointment! I wasn't even meant to happen! To be born! It was a fluke that their last night of sex resulted in me! I was a mistake!"

Caleb's jaw was slack, as were the other three boys' jaws. But she didn't care. She had kept this bottled up inside for years. The memory of that day raced through her mind. Her mother had pleaded with her father to understand, to open his heart and let his only daughter in. But her father was a selfish man, and didn't want to hear it.

Tears flowed down her face, but she didn't care. "Getting the Power was painful. I went to dad to ask for help in coping with it, and he said that I wasn't supposed to have it. That I had stolen the Power from the family, from you! He said I wasn't his daughter anymore and to leave! So I did! I went to Ireland, hoping to get away from the problems my stupid Power was causing! But, no. It couldn't be that simple. I went from one problem to the next!"

The Sons just stared at her, all four slack-jaw.

Rylie inhaled shakily and tried to blink away the tears, but they continued to come. Turning, she bolted for the door. Air. She needed fresh air. To pull herself back together. She grabbed the door handle and yanked, but it didn't open. She yanked again, but nothing happened. Spinning around, she glared at Caleb. "Let. Me. Out."

"Rylie," he said softly.

"NOW!"

Caleb's eyes flashed and the door swung open. Rylie ran out into the darkness, letting the new round of tears fall. She stumbled and landed on the ground, curling into a ball, she let the sobs rock her body until they began to subside.

"Aw. What's the matter, baby?"

Rylie's breath caught in her chest. She sprang to her feet and turned to face the newcomer.

The moon illuminated the man before her. His light hair was gelled into spikes, and his black T-shirt clung to his body, revealing his toned muscles.

"Devon." Her throat constricted slightly and her body went cold.

* * * * *

Leila gasped as her vision snapped from the living room to a new scene. The moon shone down on the two familiar figures, and she watched the scene play inside her mind. Her breathing faltered. "No," she croaked.

"What?"

Her vision faded and then she was back in the living room of the Danvers' home, the Sons of Ipswich watching her carefully.

"What's wrong?" the shorter brunette, Tyler, asked.

"Devon's here. With Rylie." Leila turned and raced to the door and out into the yard. About twenty yards away, she saw Devon standing with Rylie, and she pushed herself faster, not wanting her vision to come true.

* * * * *

"Rylie, baby. How've you been?" Devon asked.

"Get away from me," Rylie snapped, stepping back. Fear coiled within her.

Devon smiled. "Rylie, we haven't seen each other for a couple months. Don't you want to catch up?"

"What I want is for you to go to hell," Rylie answered.

His smile grew and he stepped toward her. "Come on, Rylie. Don't be like that."

She opened herself to the Power, but nothing happened. She tried again, and felt her fear increase when it failed again.

Devon laughed and reached for her.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Relief flooded through her at the sound of Leila's voice.

Devon turned, still smiling. "Leila. How nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same," Leila growled, slowing her pace.

"Now, now, Leila. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" Devon asked.

"You're not a friend," Leila answered.

"Ouch." Devon covered his heart with his hand. "That hurts, Leila."

Four figures emerged from the darkness and ran to stand behind Leila.

"Brought reinforcements, did you?" Devon asked. He vanished in a small gust of wind. Leila stepped back, scanning the night. Rylie moved forward and was suddenly yanked back by her hair. An arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her own arms between her body and her attacker. A knife's blade pressed against her throat. Panicking, she tried to call her Power again, but fear held it back.

"Try anything and I'll slice her throat," Devon said, his hot breath caressing her cheek.

"Let her go," Pogue ordered, but Rylie could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"No, I don't think I will. I kind of like this position," Devon replied, and Rylie could hear the smile in his voice. "Rylie, is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Fuck you," Rylie spat.

"We already did that. But if you want to do it again, I won't argue." He pulled her closer, and she felt his hardness press into her lower back.

Reflex made her jump forward, but the blade cut into her skin, forcing her back again. Her eyes locked with Leila's, and she gave her friend a small nod.

In unison, the girls opened their mouths and began reciting together. "In the darkness, evil grows. Shadow's spread to steal the souls. I call on the light in my time of need. Banish this evil and set me free."

"No!" Devon cried.

Rylie recited it again with Leila, and she felt her attacker's grip slacken a bit.

"No!" Devon yelled again.

The knife left her throat as his body shifted, and suddenly pain exploded in Rylie's stomach. She cried out as her body fell forward and out of Devon's grasp, but as soon as she landed on the ground and turned and continued to repeat the spell. Devon's form turned misty.

"I'll be back!" His voice was like a ghost. "You can't run from me!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Rylie gasped, yanked the dagger from her body, and covered the hole in her stomach. Blood gushed from the wound, which pulsated with hot and angry pain.

Leila dropped to her knees beside her friend. "Shit, shit, shit!" She looked up at the four boys. "Do something!"

"No," Leila coughed. She opened herself, and finally felt the Power flow through her. The hot sensation rushed to her stomach, and she felt the bloody opening stitch itself back together, along with the little damage under the skin. Inhaling shakily, she stood on wobbly legs.

"Rylie, you should have let them do that," Leila scolded, getting to her feet as well.

Rylie glared at her brother for a moment. "I'm used to healing myself." She shoved past Reid and Tyler and began making her way on shaky legs back to the house. "Leila, help me pack."

"Pack? Why?" Reid asked.

"Because Devon will be back, and it's better to lead him away from the families," Rylie answered. She could hear the others following her.

"I'm glad you're concerned for our safety, but—"

"I'm not worried about your safety," Rylie said, cutting her brother off. "I'm worried about what could happen if Devon got all of your Powers."

"You said you have Power. Why didn't you use when he attacked you?" Caleb asked.

"I can't use when he's near me," Rylie answered, increasing her pace.

"Why?"

"None of your damn business. I'll be out of here by tomorrow, and you can get on with your wonderful lives." Once inside, she headed up the stairs.

Someone grabbed her arm.

"Caleb, let go!" Turning, she met the most beautiful pair of cobalt blue eyes, and her breath caught.

"Don't go," Reid said, his hand still wrapped around her upper arm.

"I have to."

"You can't just come in, dump this kind of information, and leave," Caleb said, stepping toward his sister.

"Well if you guys weren't so nosey, I wouldn't have had to tell you anything, and you would have remained blissfully ignorant."

"Will you cut the sarcastic comments?" Pogue asked.

Rylie rolled her eyes and tugged her arm away from the blonde Son.

"You're not leaving," Caleb said sternly.

"Oh yes I am," Rylie snapped.

"Is this your answer for everything? Running away?"

"It's worked pretty good so far," Rylie answered.

"We have to talk about your Power."

"No we don't."

"Dammit, Rylie! I'm your brother, talk to me!"

"Now you want to be my brother? Why? Because you feel sorry for me because of what I've told you and what you just saw happen? I don't need your sympathy. I've gotten along just fine without it."

"Rylie, listen to him. For once, let your family help you," Leila pleaded. "They can help us."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Rylie said, "Fine." Turning, she headed up the stairs. "Leila, there's a guest room next to mine that you can sleep in. See you in the morning."

Closing her bedroom door, Rylie looked around her room. How had she let this happen? How _could_ she have let this happen? She had let the stress break her, and endanger her family in the process. She flopped down on her bed and used the pillow to muffle her scream.

Someone knocked on her door.

Groaning, she turned over onto her back. "Come in." She really didn't feel like dealing with Caleb and his bullshit anymore tonight, and was positive that it was him on the other side of the door.

Reid stepped into her room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid paused by the door, watching the girl on the bed. "Hey."

Rylie swallowed. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," Rylie answered slowly. "Um, what are you doing here?"

Reid shrugged. "Just thought I'd come see you. You know, see if you were okay."

"Why do you care?"

"Believe it or not, I care about what happens to the families. And like it or not, you're part of the families," Reid said, walking over to the bed. Rylie pulled her legs up and the blonde Son sat down.

"I wish I wasn't," Rylie mumbled, looking away.

"Ry, don't say that."

"It's the truth. Everyone would be better off. Me, mom and Caleb, you guys. None of us would be mixed up in this crazy mess."

"You also wouldn't have met Leila, and you two seem to be really good friends," Reid said gently.

Rylie sighed. "I guess."

"So. Everything you said downstairs was true?"

"Yeah."

"About your dad and your… Power?"

Rylie nodded.

Reid looked thoughtful for a moment. "What did that Devon guy mean about how you and him had already… had sex?"

"Caught that, did you?"

Reid nodded, watching the young girl.

Rylie's eyes met the blonde's, and she felt an insane need to tell him. She couldn't lie to this boy. "When I was sixteen, Devon and Cassandra caught up to us. Leila and I split up, and Cassandra went after Leila, and Devon went after me. A few months later, he found me. I tried to fight him off, but…."

"But what?" Reid asked gently.

"I wasn't strong enough. He beat down my defenses like they were nothing, and decided he wanted to take things farther." She turned her gaze away, unable to look into his eyes. The memory of that day pressed into her mind, but she forced it back, not wanting to relive it.

"Did he rape you?"

She couldn't answer. Saying it aloud would make it true. Sometimes the memory seemed like a dream, and that was how she wanted to keep it.

"Ry."

She bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and nodded.

She felt the bed shift, and Reid pulled her to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. She inhaled deeply, taking in his spicy scent.

After a minute, Rylie pulled back and lifted her head to look at him. "Why aren't you mad that I didn't tell anyone? About any of this?"

"Like you said. We made you feel like you couldn't. I had a feeling something was up, and knew you were lying about something."

"And you didn't rat me out," Rylie stated.

Reid shrugged.

"Why are you being so nice? What happened to the badass I grew up with?"

Reid's mouth lifted into a smile. "You mean the one you talked to Leila about?"

Her cheeks burned as color rose to her face. "Um, yeah."

"Oh, he's still here."

Flames flashed through Reid's eyes and a breeze brushed around her. Glancing down, she realized her shirt was now lying on the bed next to her, and her red bra was in full view.

"Reid!" She wrapped her arms around her upper body, trying to cover herself.

Reid smirked.

Rylie went to grab her shirt, but it vanished. "Reid!" She glared at the blonde boy. "Give. Me. My. Shirt."

"What do I get out of it?" Reid asked, opening his hand and closing it around the shirt when it appeared.

"You get to live," Rylie growled.

Laughing, Reid laid back on his elbows, the shirt still in his hand. "Come and get it."

She could use and easily retrieve her shirt. But Reid had already Ascended, and she hadn't yet, which meant he was more powerful. She knew it was a trap. It had to be. But her body didn't listen. She jumped at him and reached for the shirt.

Reid's hands closed around her wrists as he dropped the shirt, and his leg tangled with her own. In one skillful move, he flipped them both, pinning Rylie beneath him.

Rylie sucked in air sharply as the memory of Devon on top of her flashed through her mind.

But when she looked into those cobalt eyes, any panic she felt melted away. Her body burned. Reid watched her, a smile playing on his lips. And then he bent down, and his lips met hers.

Fire flared through her body at the contact. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she parted her lips. Their tongues danced together, the tempo increasing with each passing minute.

Her mind raced through her memories, focusing on the ones where Rylie had looked at the blonde Son as more than a friend to her brother. The innumerable times she had wanted to run to Reid when she was sad. The nights in Ireland where she had lain awake, wondering if he missed her like she missed him. And then to this moment, where Reid lay on top of her, making her body burn for him. Her feelings for him came forward, a dream becoming reality.

All too soon, he pulled away. "I never hated you," he whispered into her ear. He slid off the bed and walked to the door. "See you in the morning." He opened the door and left.

Rylie lay on the bed, breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding frantically. She replayed the last few minutes in her mind again and again. Reid had kissed her. He had kissed her. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy. It had really happened.

* * * * *

Reid entered the living room to find the other three Sons in deep conversation. The image on Rylie on her back, looking up at him with pure happiness in her eyes, was imprinted in his mind. Tyler looked up as he approached.

"How is she?" Pogue asked.

"Tired, mostly I think," Reid answered, dropping down on the couch. "Where's Leila?"

"Went up to the guest room. She's pretty beat," Tyler said.

"I can't believe Rylie never told us," Caleb said, running a hand over his face.

"Can you blame her? She was right. We were all asses to her and never wanted to hear what she had to say," Reid replied.

"But this isn't some stupid girl issue," Caleb said. "This is huge."

"She knew you wouldn't have wanted to hear it."

"Who's side are you on, Reid?" Caleb snapped.

"This isn't about taking sides," Reid said. "This is about the truth."

"Since when do you care?" Pogue asked.

"Since I saw the fear on Rylie's face when Leila showed up." Reid's eyes never wavered from the oldest Son. "Your sister is terrified. And after everything that's happened, how can you blame her?"

Caleb looked away.

"Okay, both of you are right," Tyler said, stepping in to the argument. "She should have told us, but we also didn't make her feel like she could."

"What do we do now?" Pogue asked, looking from one brother to the next.

No one had an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_hi everyone! first of all, i'd like to say thanks to everyone who reads my stories, and for all the comments! they really help get my creativity flowing and let me know if i'm on the right track or not. and thanks also for pointing out any small mistakes i make. i really want to make this a great story, and your feedback is wonderful! on with the story!_

Rylie climbed out of bed the next morning, feeling slightly drained. Dealing with Devon always left her like that. How were they going to get rid of him? And what will happen when he informs Cassandra that their two targets are together in Ipswich? And now she had to worry about Devon trying to steal the Powers of the Covenant. Ugh. Why had she come back?

The image of Reid above her, kissing her, rushed through her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. Her body burned again. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. The thought of seeing Reid today made her stomach flip.

Rushing out into the hall and into the bathroom, Rylie showered quickly, and then ran back to her room to change. She pulled on a pair of dark hip huggers and a blue tank top, as well as a black bra and underwear. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she added a little mascara and eyeliner. Satisfied, she headed downstairs.

"Rylie?"

She paused outside her mother's bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Sweety, come in."

Slightly unsure, Rylie opened the bedroom door and walked into her mother's room. Nothing had changed. The large bed still had the red satin sheets and comforter, the big comfy armchair from her childhood sat in the corner opposite her, and pictures of beautiful landscapes were scattered around the walls. Her mother sat in the bed, the covers pulled up over her legs.

"Yeah?" Rylie asked.

Her mother smiled, looking somewhat tired. "Close the door and come sit down."

Curious, she obeyed. When she sat down on the bed, her mother sighed.

"I heard your argument with Caleb last night."

Rylie glanced away. "We didn't mean to wake you, if you were sleeping."

"You didn't wake me." Her mother paused, as if unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. "So… you heard our conversation about you?"

Rylie looked into her mother's eyes, and knew she was talking about the day her mother had begged her father to love his daughter. She nodded and looked away again.

"Honny—"

"Mom, don't."

"He was worried that you would somehow get hurt. That the Power would—"

"He wasn't worried," Rylie said, cutting her mother off.

"Yes he was."

"No, he wasn't." Rylie stood.

"Rylie, please. Your father was a good man. He just had some problems. The Power got to him."

"Dad was a selfish bastard," Rylie retorted. She held up her hand when her mother tried to speak. "I don't want to get into this. I'm going downstairs." Turning, she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Pausing on the bottom step, she wondered if Reid had told the others. If so, how were they going to react? Aw, shit. Caleb would probably be even more pissed.

Following the voices into the kitchen, she found the Sons, Leila, Kate, and the blonde girl from Nicky's spread out, some sitting at the table and others leaning against the wall or counter.

All conversation stopped when she entered.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me paranoid," Rylie commented, pausing in the doorway to the now silent kitchen.

"Morning, Rylie," Leila said, giving her friend a small smile.

Rylie returned the smile. "Morning." Her gaze flicked around to the other faces, and she suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Is everything still in the same place in here?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. Take whatever you want."

She moved about the kitchen, gathering things for cereal, and then sat down next to Leila. No one was yelling, so Reid must not have told anyone. "So what were you guys saying about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Well, normally when people talk about someone, they stop when that person comes into view." Rylie took a bite of cereal and let her gaze flick about the room. When it landed on the blonde Son, who was casually leaning against the counter, her cheeks flushed a little, and she redirected her gaze to her food. "So what were you saying?"

"Just because we stopped talking doesn't mean the conversation was about you."

Rylie looked up at the dark haired girl beside Pogue. "Well I'm making an assumption since it's happened a couple times."

Kate opened her mouth, but Pogue cut in. "Baby, don't."

Kate rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

That was it. "What's your problem?" Rylie asked.

"_I'm_ not the one with the problem," Kate shot back. "You are."

"Kate, don't," Caleb said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one who ran off for a few years, and then just show up, bringing your problems with you," Kate answered. "Your life isn't the only one in danger anymore."

"No shit, Sherlock," Rylie snapped. "But this isn't about the danger, is it?"

Kate's chair scrapped across the floor as she stood. "You're right, it's not. It's about how you ran out on your family and the Sons."

"Kate, come on, sit down," the blonde girl said.

"You're not mad that I ran out on them. I bet you were happy to see my back. You're mad because I came back."

"That's bullshit," Kate said. "Everyone's happy to have you back."

"Now _that's_ bullshit. And if it were true, you'd be even more pissed. In case you still haven't noticed, I'm not into your boyfriend. Never have been and never will be."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's why you two were always fighting?" Pogue asked.

But Kate didn't seem to hear him. "I suppose it's kind of nice to know that you've moved on."

"What are you talking about?" This was ridiculous.

"Like you don't remember. Last night? You and--"

The blonde girl jumped up and covered Kate's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Leila said to keep that a secret," she hissed.

Rylie's eyes widened as she realized what Kate had been about to say. Her shocked gaze went to her friend. "You…psychic…them…_you_…."

Leila bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to smile.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked slowly.

Rylie's eyes jumped from one Son to the next, and then landed briefly on Reid, who was holding back a smile. Her cheeks heated up and she looked away. She glared at her blonde friend. "We need to talk. Now."

Smiling cheerfully, Leila hopped up and motioned for the blonde girl and Kate to follow.

"Hold on. Anything you have to say, you can say in front of us," Pogue said, getting to his feet.

"No, we can't," Rylie said. "This is… a private matter."

The four girls left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs and into Rylie's room. Rylie closed the door and turned to face the other three girls.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Rylie began. She held out her hand to the blonde girl. "I'm Rylie."

"Sarah," she girl replied, shaking her hand. "Okay, so about last night."

Rylie held up her hand, signaling for Sarah and the others to be quiet. She looked at Leila, who nodded, and her gaze became distant. She held up her hand and counted down from five to one on her fingers. When she put the last finger down, her gaze returned to the room.

Rylie walked to the door and yanked it open. Pogue fell forward into the room. The three boys standing gave her a sheepish smile. "It's nice to have a friend who's a psychic, who can warn us when people are about to eavesdrop." She smiled down at the long haired son.

"Forgot about that," Tyler grumbled.

"Good bye, boys," Rylie hinted.

The four Sons turned and headed down the hall to the stairs. When they were out of sight, Rylie shut the door and turned to the girls again.

"Leila, keep watch."

Leila nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"That's an awesome power," Sarah commented.

"Thanks," Leila smiled.

"Why are we here?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Because you almost spilled the beans about Rylie and Reid," Leila snapped.

"Kate almost spilled it to the guys, but you already spilled it to the girls," Rylie said, her eyes on Leila.

Leila smiled. "I was just trying to check and see if you were okay. I didn't mean to see that."

"But you did mean to tell Sarah and Kate."

"Oh, come on. I've been stressed and needed some girl talk," Leila whined playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Rylie focused on Kate. "I can't believe you almost did that."

Kate shrugged. "Forgot it was a secret."

"Why do you hate me? Is it all really because you thought I liked Pogue?"

"I don't hate you. I never did," Kate sighed. "At first I thought you had a thing for Pogue. When you left, the guys changed. Caleb became the man of the house and had to pull double time taking care of your mother and father. Pogue did his best to help, and at the same time tried to still be himself. Reid seemed to rebel even more. And Tyler tried to hold the Covenant together. It was hard watching them go through that."

"That probably would have happened whether I had stayed or left."

"You don't get it. Growing up, you were the one that kept them together. They'd fight, and then you'd get in the middle and five minutes later they'd be friends again. As much as they would hate to admit it, you're the reason they learned how to control their Power at thirteen. They didn't want to hurt you. You kept the Covenant together."

Rylie swallowed. She hadn't thought of it like that. "How is it that you know about the Power now?"

"Pogue told me after the Chase thing. I'd always known something was different about them, but I never pushed the subject." A small smile pulled at her lips. "So. Caleb has Sarah. Pogue has me. Does Reid have you?"

Rylie couldn't help but smile. "I don't know."

"Girl, that smile says that you have a story," Sarah laughed.

"Spill," Leila added.

"I thought you already knew," Rylie said.

"We know what Leila said," Kate replied. "But it's totally different coming from the person who experienced it."

"How's his style?" Leila asked. "Give us the details."

"There's only one word. Amazing," Rylie answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The next three hours consisted of nothing but girl talk. Kate gushed about Pogue and all his glory. Sarah gave a ton of details about her and Caleb, and Rylie had a chance to dish out a few childhood memories of her older brother.

"Leila, do me a favor. Don't see into my personal life, 'kay?" Rylie said.

Laughing, Leila agreed.

"Rylie, just out of curiosity. When's your birthday?" Sarah asked.

"In two weeks," Rylie answered. "I'll be eighteen."

"Oh, god. I… I totally forgot," Kate said.

Rylie gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I didn't really expect people to remember."

"Oh my god! We have to celebrate! Between me, Kate, and the Sons, we can have the best party!"

"No," Rylie said firmly.

Sarah's face fell a little. "Why not?"

"Because with everything going on, I don't want to be caught off guard."

"Not to mention we'd have to get you far away from the party before ten thirty that night," Leila said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because at ten thirty, I'll Ascend," Rylie replied.

Kate's jaw dropped.

"You'll Ascend?" Sarah asked.

"Well, since I have Power, yeah," Rylie said.

"Do the guys know?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell them?"

Rylie shrugged. "Not sure. I'll probably have to after I Ascend. But I don't know if I want them to know before."

"Incoming," Leila said, her gaze distant. "In five, four, three, two, one."

The door opened.

"Okay, you four have been up here for hours. What are you talking about?" Pogue asked.

Smiling, Kate answered, "Nothing specific. Just chatting." She hopped off the bed and walked to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked back at the other three girls. "You coming down?"

Sarah followed the couple out of the room.

Leila stood and looked at her friend. "Coming?"

Rylie nodded and the two of them made their way downstairs. In the living room, they found the Sons, Kate and Sarah.

"We need to do something," Leila announced.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Just something. All this stress is getting to me."

Rylie smiled at her friend. Leave it to Leila to voice the need of stress-relief.

"Nicky's?" Kate suggested.

"I'm game," Rylie said.

"What about this Devon guy?" Caleb asked.

"He won't be back for a few days," Rylie answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because the spell me and Leila used on him weakens him. He'll need a few days to get his full strength back."

"So you've used the spell before?" Reid asked.

The two girls nodded.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Rylie came up with it a little over a year ago."

"You made it up?" Caleb looked at his younger sister, a little shocked.

"Well we needed a way to weaken him and give ourselves some time to find a new hiding place." Rylie looked at Kate. "But, yeah. Nicky's would be great."

"So we'll go there later tonight. What are we going to do for the next couple hours?" Sarah asked.

"Since we're going to be staying here for a while, Leila and I need some clothes. Especially Leila, since she's still in the outfit I gave her," Rylie said. "Who's up for shopping?"

The Sons groaned, while Kate jumped up.

"I'm in!"

Laughing, Sarah nodded. "Me too."

"Let's go now, so we have enough time." Rylie turned, then paused to look at the girls. "Who's driving?"

"Me and Kate drove here, so we can take my car," Sarah said, digging her keys out of her pocket.

"'Kay. Let me go grab my money." Rylie rushed up the stairs and into her room, grabbed the cash she had buried in one suitcase, and ran back downstairs. "Ready."

"I don't have any money," Leila said.

"I got you covered." Rylie slung an arm over her friend's shoulders and steered her out the door. "Be back later!" she called before shutting the door behind her.

After piling into Sarah's small car, they headed into town.

* * * * *

"How can they be so relaxed when there's someone who basically wants to kill them?" Caleb asked, watching the small blue Volkswagen pull away from the house.

"They seem used to it," Tyler said, dropping onto the couch.

"Too used to it," Pogue commented.

"I don't like this," Caleb stated. "Any of this. At least with Chase, we knew what kind of power we were up against. With Devon, we have no idea. No one does."

"Rylie and Leila seem to know him pretty well," Pogue said.

"Well they've been fighting him for three years. It makes sense that they'd have an idea of how and when he attacks," Reid added.

Caleb let out a long exhale. "I still can't believe she never told us." He held up his hand when Reid opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you're going to say, and I… agree. I just… she didn't even ask for help. Three years of running, and she didn't once call asking for help."

"Your sister's strong, man," Tyler said.

"I would hope so, considering she grew up with us," Reid said, smiling a little. "Remember when she followed us to the river and we didn't even know? And all of a sudden she had run by us and jumped into the water? She got caught in the current, and we all thought she would drown."

"And she didn't. She somehow got to the other side and crawled up on the bank," Tyler finished, a smile pulling the corners of his lips up. "I still don't know how she managed to do that."

Pogue chuckled. "And then there was the time Caleb and Reid got into that really physical fight. Remember? You guys were about nine. Tyler and I weren't sure how to pull you two apart without getting hit a few times. But Rylie. She ducked right in between you and decked both of you in the nose, and then called you stupid idiots for fighting in the first place."

Tyler's smile grew, and even Reid smiled wider.

Caleb couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "No matter how mean we were to her, she always tried to help us." His smile faded. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Like it or not, I think you're going to have to trust Rylie and let her take charge," Tyler said.

* * * * *

Rylie stood outside the dressing room, studying the ocean blue bra in her hand, debating whether or not she should get it, along with the matching thong. The two undergarments were really cute and fit her curves perfectly. But the purple set in her other hand was adorable as well, and had a cute silver heart stitched into the upper side of the left cup. Decisions, decisions.

"Those are hot."

Rylie looked up and smiled at Sarah. "I know. But I don't know what pair to get."

Sarah shrugged. "Get both."

"I've already spent a ton on jeans and shirts for both me and Leila, as well as underwear for Leila. I don't want to run out of money."

"You do remember that you're family's pretty much rich, right?" Sarah laughed.

"Of course I remember. But I really don't want to ask my brother for money." Her eyes dropped back to the items in her hands. "But they are really cute."

"Are those for Reid?" Kate asked, walking up to the two girls.

"No," Rylie said defensively.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked mischievously.

"Why? Did you see something?" Rylie asked as casually as possible, trying not to give away any possible excitement.

"You didn't want me to look into your personal life, remember?" Leila reminded her. "I asked that from one girl to another."

Rylie sighed. "I just don't know."

"Is this about the underwear or Reid?" Leila asked.

"Both," Rylie answered.

"Well, you should know that Reid's been a playboy since he was fourteen, and has been with a ton of girls," Kate said matter-of-factly.

Rylie rolled her eyes. "Great. Thanks."

"What about you?" Sarah asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you been with any guys?"

"Um. Sort of." Now this was awkward.

"What's that mean?" Kate asked.

Rylie glanced at Leila and back to Sarah and Kate. "It's… an experience I don't like to talk about."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"So are you getting those or what? It's four, and we still have to shower and change before going to Nicky's," Sarah said.

Sighing, Rylie nodded. "Okay, I'll get them."

After paying, the girls climbed into the car and headed back to the Danvers' House.

The four girls climbed out of the car, each carrying bags full of clothes. Sarah and Kate couldn't resist buying a outfits. They entered the house and found the boys in front of the TV.

"Get enough stuff?" Tyler asked, eyeing the bags.

"Seriously. Where are you planning on putting all that?" Reid added.

"Haha." Rylie said. "We're going to get ready."

The guys nodded, and the four girls went up to Rylie's bedroom. Leila ran to drop her things off in the guest room, dragging Sarah and Kate with her so they could help decide on an outfit for her. Rylie dumped the bags onto the bed and started putting the clothes away.

Picking up the purple bra, she turned it over in her hand, debating whether or not to wear it.

"That's hot."

Gasping, Rylie spun and saw the blonde Son leaning against her open door, his arms folded casually.

Smirking, he asked, "Did I scare you?"

"Don't sneak up on me," Rylie replied.

"Sorry," Reid said, shrugging. "Caleb was thinking about making some food, so I came up to see if you girls wanted anything."

"Sure." Rylie glanced down at her hands, which were still holding the bra, and tossed it into an open bag, and felt color rise to her cheeks.

"Are you going to wear that tonight?" Reid asked.

Rylie looked up. "I might. Not sure yet."

Reid flashed her a smile. "You should."

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, it's hot."

Rylie looked down at the bag. "We'll see." When she looked up again, her heart skipped a beat.

Reid stood directly in front of her. He raised his hand and let it gently caress her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. His finger dipped under her chin and lifted her head so that he could look down into her eyes. Heat flared through her body, and she craved to taste his lips again.

"You should hurry and get ready," Reid said, dropping his hand and stepping away. His eyes shimmered with amusement. "I'll go let the other girls know about the food." Turning, he left, closing the door behind him.

Rylie let out a frustrated growl. Damn him.


	9. Chapter 9

After her shower, Rylie stepped out of the bathroom to let Leila hop in. She went to her room and pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt, and met Kate and Sarah in the guest room. When Leila came back, she pulled her wet hair back, changed into some sweats, and the four of them headed downstairs.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Tyler asked as they walked in.

"No, baby boy," Rylie laughed. "We'll change after we eat."

Caleb had made macaroni and cheese. Everyone dug in, and filled their stomachs.

"Alright, let's finish getting ready," Kate said, standing.

Sarah and Leila followed, disappearing up the stairs.

Rylie paused, looking at the dirty dishes. "Caleb, do you want help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it. Go get ready," Caleb answered, giving her a small smile.

Returning the smile, Rylie nodded. "'Kay." She hurried up the stairs and into her room.

"Rylie, which shirt?" Kate asked, holding up a shirt in each hand.

"Definitely the blue halter," Rylie answered.

"I thought so," Kate smiled.

Rylie pulled the new set of purple lingerie from the drawer and slipped into them. She pulled on a new pair of dark hip huggers and her new black tank top, which had the words _I'm Gifted_ written in silver slanted writing across her chest. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, letting a few loose strands frame her face. She applied a little black mascara and eyeliner, silver hoops, and stepped back to admire her reflection.

"You look hot," Leila commented.

Rylie looked at her best friend's reflection and smiled. "Not as hot as you, girl."

Leila's blonde hair hung around her shoulders in thick curls, and her forest green eyes were framed with black mascara and eyeliner. A pair of light blue jeans and a green strapless shirt hugged her curves perfectly. A sly smile spread across her lips. "Let's party!"

Rylie whooped and looked at Kate and Sarah. "Let's go, girls!"

The group made their way down the stairs and found the guys waiting by the door.

"Party time, boys," Kate said, walking over to Pogue.

Caleb smiled at Sarah and kissed her cheek. "Alright. Let's go."

The two couples filed out of the house, followed by Tyler and Leila.

Rylie started past Reid, but he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. He leaned in to her, his mouth close to her ear. "You look incredible," he breathed.

Rylie shivered as his warm breath caressed her neck. "Thanks."

They met the rest of the group by the cars. Pogue and Kate hopped onto the long-haired son's Ducati. Caleb and Sarah slid into the silver Ford Mustang, leaving the other four to climb into the black Hummer.

"So, why aren't you guys at Spencer's?" Rylie asked as the Hummer pulled out of the driveway.

"We needed some 'personal time'," Reid answered from the passenger's seat. "Everyone already thought that your dad had died, so we needed an excuse to take a week or so off from school."

"When do you go back?"

"Uh, three days, I think?" Reid said, looking at Tyler.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Then it's back to dorm life."

"So I'll have the house to myself?" Rylie looked at Leila and smiled.

"No. Caleb doesn't stay at the dorms. He stays at the house to take care of your mother," Tyler corrected.

Rylie sat back and huffed. "Damn."

Tyler glanced in the rearview mirror at her. "You know, maybe this will be good for the two of you. You guys are siblings. You have to learn how to deal with each other."

"Can I stay at either of your houses?"

"No." Tyler replied simply. "He's your brother."

"I wanted a brother when I was growing up. Not now," Rylie mumbled.

"Ry, shut up," Leila laughed as Tyler parked the Hummer near the bar. "I'm here to have fun, and I don't want your shitty mood bringing down my night."

"Thanks for your sympathy, Devlin," Rylie smiled.

"No problem, Danvers." Leila jumped out and looked at the building before her.

Caleb and Pogue were waiting by the door with their girlfriends when the group got there. They entered the bar, music blasting around them. The boys made their way to a table and dropped their jackets on the chairs. Sarah and Kate sat down and began chatting animatedly, their boyfriends sitting next to them.

"Baby boy, let's go get a few games in," Reid said, starting for the pool tables. Tyler followed.

"Mind if we tag along?" Rylie asked.

"Go for it," Tyler answered.

At the pool table, Tyler racked up the balls while Reid grabbed two sticks.

"Well, well. Looks like we have another chance to earn some cash."

Rylie turned and saw Aaron Abbott walked up, followed by a couple of his friends.

He smiled when he saw her. "Nice to see you again, Rylie." His eyes flickered to Leila, and his smile grew. "And who's your friend?"

"Leila," Rylie answered.

Aaron held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you."

Leila's gaze grew distant for a second, and then refocused. She gave the dark haired boy a tight smile and nodded. "Same here."

Aaron's hand fell to his side.

"Hey Abbott, you going to play or keep trying to work your so-called charm on a couple of girls who aren't interested?" Reid asked, leaning his hip against the pool table.

Aaron looked at the blonde Son. "Alright, Garwin. I didn't realize you were so eager to lose your money."

"Actually, I'm eager to see how deep your wallet is tonight," Reid replied.

The game began, and both teams seemed evenly matched. Rylie could see Reid getting annoyed, which was making his game worse.

Aaron looked at the young Danvers and smirked. "Rylie, has anyone told you that you look hot tonight?"

Rylie flashed him a smile. "Thanks."

"How about after the game, you and I go for a drive? You can be my prize for beating these two."

Reid glared at the dark haired boy, and Tyler put his hand on his friend's arm, silently telling him to stay put.

Rylie's smile grew and she stepped closer to Aaron, tipping her head up to look at him. "Aaron, I'm not a prize. And I would never climb into a car with you." She stepped back as his face reddened. She turned to the two Sons. "I'm getting a drink. You want anything?" They shook their heads.

"Whatever, slut," Aaron mumbled.

Rylie looked at Aaron. "Excuse me?"

Aaron feigned surprise. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Dude, don't," Tyler said quietly, his grip on Reid's arm tightening as the blonde Son stepped forward.

"Aaron, if you're going to call people names, you should use the right one. I'm a bitch, not a slut."

"Bitch, slut. They both suck cock, right?" His friends chuckled behind him.

Rylie forced a smile and walked forward, pulling a bill from her back pocket. "I got a twenty that says I can suck a hell of a lot better than any slut you know."

Aaron's lips twitched up in a smirk. "I suppose we could do a little experiment."

Rylie placed her hand on the boy's chest and let it trail down. She gripped his manhood through his jeans and gave it a gentle squeeze. "On second thought, I don't suck anything that's smaller than four inches."

Aaron's jaw dropped in disbelief, as did his friends'.

Turning, Rylie saw the stunned expressions on Reid's and Tyler's faces. Leila looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing. She looked back at the dark haired jackass. "Are you boys going to finish the game or what?"

Aaron's face reddened another shade and he threw his stick onto the table and then stormed off. His friends followed.

"Damn, Rylie," Leila laughed. "You are a bitch."

Rylie smiled. "I know."

Reid stepped forward and hugged her. "You are my favorite person, right now."

Rylie inhaled his scent and felt her stomach flip at his words. "Thanks."

The group of four made their way back to the table where the other two Sons and their girlfriends were sitting.

"Why did Aaron just storm away from the pool table?" Caleb asked, eyeing Reid.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Wasn't my fault this time. Your sister's the one who dissed him in front of his buddies." He relayed the scene that had just happened to the four sitting at the table.

Caleb's eyes went to the young Danvers and he raised an eyebrow.

"Chill, Caleb. It's not like I actually did anything," Rylie sighed.

"Other than piss Abbott off," Pogue laughed.

The song on the jukebox changed, and Def Leopard's _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ blared from the speakers.

Rylie grabbed Leila's hand and pulled her into the crowed of dancers. Her hips found the beat and she rolled them from side to side. Leila mimicked her movements. The song ended and another replaced it. The two girls stayed in the crowd, moving their bodies to the music.

A few songs later, they dropped down into the empty seats beside Sarah and Kate.

"Where'd the boyfriends go?" Leila asked.

"Foosball," Kate answered.

Reid and Tyler appeared from the crowd.

"Abbott left, and now there's no one fun to beat at pool," Reid said.

Tyler chuckled. "I know. I'm bored."

Leila stood and grabbed Tyler's hand. "Dance with me." He let her drag him into the crowd.

Rylie watched her friend disappear with the youngest Son and couldn't help but smile. "We're going to need a good couple of hours of girl talk when we get to the house."

"Definitely," Kate agreed. Sarah nodded. They looked over at the foosball table, watching Caleb and Pogue.

"Wanna get out of here?" Reid whispered into her ear.

Rylie nodded. "Who's car?"

"Well, they need the Hummer to get everyone but Pogue and Kate home. So Caleb's car?" Reid suggested.

"Great. Go get the keys."

Reid chuckled. "You have to get them. If I ask, Caleb'll be suspicious, thinking that I just want to take a girl back to my place."

Rylie glanced at him. "Do you do that a lot?"

Reid gave her a mischievous smile and gently nudged her.

Sighing, Rylie went over to Caleb. "Hey, can I borrow your car?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes focused on the game.

"Um, I think I'm going to head back to the house." Something inside her said that she shouldn't tell him that her and Reid were going to hang out.

He looked at her, contemplating, and then dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. "Don't crash it."

"Gee, thanks." Rylie got back to the table and smiled, holding up the keys. "Let's go."

Reid took her hand and led her through the crowd of people and out into the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Rylie peered over the cliff and looked at the huge drop. "You've jumped off this thing?"

"Yeah. It's a rush," Reid answered.

She turned and gave the blonde Son an appreciative smile. "Damn, you are badass."

Reid smirked. "You want to try?"

Rylie's smile grew. "Catch me if you can." She threw her body over the edge.

Wind whipped around her, trying to hold her up. She laughed, letting the Power flow through her. Hands grasped around her waist, and she turned in midair to see Reid, his eyes as black as night, falling with her.

His Power wrapped around them, slowing their descent. Her back pressed against the ground, and she looked up into those dark eyes. He braced himself on one hand and traced her cheek with the other.

"I win."

"Guess you do," Rylie said, smiling.

"What's my prize?"

Rylie's breath caught, and for a moment she couldn't speak. "What do you want?"

Reid's smile grew, and a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "I could show you better than I could tell you."

Her breathing faltered as he dipped his head and nipped her shoulder, making her body shuddered. He kissed a slow path up her shoulder and neck, across her jaw, and claimed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss.

Thunder boomed overhead, the sound reverberating off the cliff.

His hand trailed to her side, to the bottom of her shirt. His fingers inched their way beneath the material and caressed the bare skin as they slowly moved up.

Rylie grabbed his hand, holding it in place, and pulled away. "Reid, I…I can't."

Inhaling deeply, he pushed himself up and looked down at her. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, I just…."

"Ry, it's fine. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

He didn't understand. She wanted to. She really wanted to let him strip and pleasure her until she screamed his name. But she was afraid. She silently cursed Devon for making her fear this kind of intimacy with someone.

He dipped his head and kissed her again before standing. He held out his hand and helped her stand.

"Think you can handle getting yourself up the cliff?" Reid asked, giving her a playful nudge.

"I think so." She let the Power flow through her, and felt her body lift into the air. She landed on the ground a few feet away from the cliff, and the blonde Son landed next to her.

Rylie walked back to the car and slid onto the hood, leaned back on her forearms, and looked up at the night sky. The moon shone brightly in the sky, the white orb surrounded by twinkling stars. Smiling, she closed her eyes. "It's been so long since I could just relax for a night. Not worrying about be found and attacked."

She felt Reid pull himself up next to her. His arm slipped under her and gently pulled her closer. She snuggled into his warm body and let out a contented sigh, staring up at the sky. Lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the couple.

* * * * *

"Where is she?" Caleb asked, looking at his watch. It was two in the morning.

"What makes you think she's not here?" Tyler leaned against the wall b the door, watching the oldest Son.

"She borrowed my car, and it's not here. Which means she's not here either."

"You know, I haven't seen Reid since Rylie left the bar," Pogue commented, glancing around.

Caleb's eyes grew wide for a second, and then he let out a long breath, running a hand over his face. "They're together."

"What?" Pogue asked. "No way. He probably took off with some chick from the bar."

"Yeah. And that chick just happens to be my sister," Caleb growled.

"Caleb, chill," Leila sighed. "If they were together, it's not like they'd do anything."

"Clearly, you don't know Reid," Pogue said.

"And clearly, you don't know Rylie. She won't let anything happen," Leila stated. "Not again," she added under her breath.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" Caleb asked.

"It's nothing. Forget I said it," Leila answered quickly.

"No. What did you mean?"

The front door opened and Rylie walked in, followed by Reid. They stopped when six pairs of eyes zeroed in on them.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Rylie said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Caleb's eyes went from her, to Reid, and back to her. "Where have you been?"

Rylie shrugged. "Out."

"I thought you were going home early?" Caleb asked through clenched teeth.

"I was. But then decided not to," Rylie answered.

"You mean Reid decided not to?" Caleb corrected, glaring at the blonde Son.

"No. I decided not to. I didn't want to stay at the bar, but didn't want to come back here either," Rylie said.

"What did you do to her?" Caleb shot at the blonde.

"Nothing!" Reid exclaimed.

"Bullshit," Caleb spat. "Did you fuck her?"

Rylie's jaw dropped. Did he think so little of her that he would assume she'd let some guy do her?

"What? No!"

"The only reason you leave Nicky's with a girl is if you're going to get some," Caleb said. "But I can't believe you'd do that to my sister!"

Rylie's hand connected with Caleb's face, and the sound echoed around the now quiet foyer. Caleb stared at his sister as a large red handprint appeared on his cheek. Everyone was silent.

"I can't believe you!" Rylie snapped. "How can you think that I'd leave a bar with some guy and fuck him? I'm not some cheap whore who lets guys have their way with her. I like to keep my dignity, thank you very much!"

"Did you have dignity when you let Devon fuck you?"

Everyone's eyes went to the living room. Leila let out a long list of curses.

Rylie glared at the woman before her. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders in lush curls, and her bright green eyes shone with excitement.

"Cassandra," Rylie snarled.


	11. Chapter 11

The woman smiled. "Hello, Rylie. Miss me?"

"Hell no," Rylie answered harshly. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The door, silly," Cassandra replied pleasantly. "You know, you should really get a lock."

"And you should know better than to go barging into people's houses," Leila snapped. "Oh, wait. You were never one for manners. Sorry, forgot."

"Leila, you were always the snappy one." Her bright gaze returned to the young Danvers. "Rylie seemed to have trouble finding her voice… and Power. Especially around Devon."

Rylie stepped forward, but Leila grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Ry, don't. She's just trying to get to you."

"Rylie, I'm just stating the facts." Cassandra's smile widened. "You're the one who let him… you know."

"Your facts are a little off, considering I didn't _let_ him do anything," Rylie said, her teeth clenched.

"Well he somehow managed to get inside you. If you didn't let him, then I guess he was just stronger." She bit her bottom lip and glanced around at the others. "I can see why you returned here. The guys look incredible."

Leila's grip on her arm tightened, and even Tyler placed his hand around her other arm. If she kept talking, the bitch was going to get Rylie's foot up her ass. Or better yet….

"You know, I wouldn't be talking about what Devon did with me if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's just a constant reminder of how, for one whole day, you weren't good enough for him."

Cassandra's face reddened and her gaze narrowed.

"For one day, I was the object of his lust. He moaned my name over and over, thrusting inside me again and again. I was the one running through his thoughts. The one who made him come with such intensity, it shook his entire body. When he looked at me, he saw me. Not you."

Leila released her arm, silently telling Rylie that she had seen what was going to happen, and that Rylie would need both hands.

"Let go," Leila instructed quietly, and Tyler's hand fell away.

"Shut up," Cassandra hissed.

"I'm just stating the facts, Cassie," Rylie smiled, throwing the woman's words back at her. She stepped forward, away from the group. "How does it feel to know that your 'boyfriend' was with another girl? The same girl he's been obsessed with finding for a while." She shrugged. "What does that tell you?"

"I said shut up."

"But Cassie. You were so eager to talk about me and Devon a few minutes ago. We can go up to my bedroom for some girl talk. Compare notes. Discuss our experiences with him."

Cassandra jumped forward, tackling Rylie to the ground.

"You little bitch!" she screeched.

Rylie blocked a punch aimed for her face, struggling to push the woman off her. The floor beneath them vanished, and they were yanked into darkness.

Caleb jumped forward, as did Reid.

"Where'd they go?" Caleb asked, looking around the room frantically.

"Caleb, chill," Leila ordered, her gaze distant.

"Chill? That psycho woman just disappeared with Rylie!" Caleb shouted.

"This is something that has to happen," Leila said, watching the fight play within her mind. "This is something Rylie has to do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid asked.

Her vision returned to normal and she glared at the boys. "I'm talking about how Rylie needs to face her past in order to live long enough to see the future."

"Cut the cryptic crap, Leila," Caleb growled.

"It's not cryptic crap," Leila snapped. "At least not to me and Rylie."

"Oh, that's right. We don't understand because we don't what you two have been through," Caleb snarled. "Who's fault is that?"

"You're right. It's our fault." From Caleb's expression, Leila could tell he had expected her to argue with him. "Or better yet, Rylie's fault. She's the one who kept secrets. But she did that to keep you guys safe. To keep Devon from finding and killing you."

Her vision snapped to the fight and she held up her and, halting any response Caleb was about to make.

* * * * *

Rylie hit the ground, and she pushed herself into a roll and jumped to her feet. Cassandra stood before her, her face pinched in anger. The redhead opened her hand and a dagger appeared.

Rylie smiled. "Are you going to kill me, Cassie?"

"I'm going to wipe that smile from your face," Cassandra snarled.

"But Cassie, what would Devon think of that? I'm pretty sure he wants me alive."

"He wanted to alive so he could kill you himself. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to be the one to spill your blood." The woman lunged forward.

Rylie let the Power flow out and wrap around the redhead. With a thought, the woman was thrown sideways. She screeched and sprang to her feet, glaring at the girl before her. The young Danvers grinned, pleased that she'd managed to pull the woman's attention away from her family.

"Come on, Cassie, let's see what you got," Rylie said, bracing for another attack as the redhead prepared to spring.

"Cassandra, don't get ahead of yourself."

Rylie's body chilled and her eyes shot to the man a few feet away. He wasn't supposed to be able to use his powers so soon after being hit by the spell. Fear coiled in her stomach, and her Power inched back inside her. Devon smiled and opened his hand, closing it when Cassandra's weapon appeared in it. He tucked the dagger into his back pocket as his gaze went to the redhead.

"Cass, is there a reason you were trying to kill this girl?" Devon asked calmly.

The woman glared at him for a moment. "She needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut."

Devon held out his hand. "Come here, baby." When Cassandra's hand slipped into his grasp, he looked down into her eyes. "Don't let her words get to you. She's just trying to piss you off and make you do something stupid." His gaze went to Rylie. "Well, this was a nice little meeting. But we have to go and finish some plans." He flashed her a devilish smile. "See you soon, birthday girl." A gust of wind swept around them and they vanished.

Rylie stared at the place the two had just been, her mind reeling over Devon's last comment. After a minute, she turned and headed back to the house, mentally repeating the long ago plan her and Leila had created as a last resort. It was time. She opened the door and was bombarded by voices.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Why'd you disappear?"

"You had sex with Devon?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Shut up!" Rylie yelled, holding up her hands. The questions stopped and everyone stared at her. Her eyes connected with her friend, and from the look in the forest green eyes, she knew Leila had seen what had happened and heard Devon's comment. "We need to talk."

"You're right, we do," Caleb said, folding his arms.

"Not us. Me and Leila," Rylie said through clenched teeth. Rylie pushed past the group and up the stairs, knowing Leila would follow. She walked into her room and turned just as Leila was closing the door. "We're going to have to adjust the plan since we're here, but we can make it work."

"Rylie, slow down and breath. Things have changed. If we take some time we should be able to come up with another plan," Leila said gently.

"We're out of time," Rylie stated. "There's no way we can come up with another plan before my birthday."

"Maybe—"

"Leila, there is no maybe." Rylie cast her gaze out the window. "Your vision is going to come true."

"Ry, no. We'll change it."

"Every time to try to foresee past my eighteenth birthday, you see nothing. You've seen what happens on my birthday again and again. That means it's going to happen." Rylie's eyes stung and she blinked back moisture.

"Your family can help us. We'll change it," Leila insisted.

Rylie turned to look at her friend. "Look into the future and tell me what you see."

Leila's gaze grew distant, and she stood perfectly still for a few minutes. Rylie watched, and as the time ticked by, something inside her became surer. Her friend blinked and drew in a shaky breath, and a tear slipped down her cheek. More tears pressed into Rylie's eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Rylie," Leila began, her voice raw with unshed tears.

Rylie gave her friend a small smile. "It's okay. I had a feeling it wouldn't change." Inhaling deeply, she called her Power, and a dagger appeared on her bed. Picking it up, she passed it to the blonde. "If we're going to make this sketchy plan work, we need practice."

"Exactly. Sketchy. It's dangerous," Leila said. "We came up with this plan after Devon raped you. We were young, stupid and scared. Back then, you were willing to die."

"How do you know I'm not willing to die now?" Rylie asked.

"Do you want to leave Reid?"

Rylie closed her eyes. No, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay with him, feel his powerful presence, feel his arms around her. Holding her. Comforting her. Memories of the blonde Son rushed through her mind, how she'd always had a soft spot for him, and something inside her became clear. A tear slipped out, leaving a wet trail on her skin. "I want him, and everyone, safe."

"I want them safe, too. But I don't want to lose you either. You're my sister, Ry."

"And you're my sister, Leila. I love you. And when you love people, you'll do anything to protect them."

"How do I protect the people I love if they're going to run into evil's waiting arms?" Leila asked sharply.

Rylie smiled sadly. "Think of it as me paving a safe road for you and Tyler."

Leila looked away. "Don't make me choose between you and an incredible boy."

"I'm not. I'm making the choice for you," Rylie said, holding out the knife. "But if you want me to have any chance of surviving, you have to help. I need the practice."

Leila glared at the wall for another minute before grabbing the dagger.

"And Leila. Promise me that if the vision comes true, you'll do everything you can to help my family." Rylie waited for her friend's eyes to meet her own. "I won't be able to go through with this if there's no hope that they'll get away."

Leila nodded as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I promise."

"And tell Reid I love him." She waited until Leila nodded again, and then opened her arms. "We're going to have to do this every day. Each day, I'll wait a little longer before using." Inhaling, she closed her eyes. "Do it."

Pain exploded through her body as the dagger sliced into her stomach and she gasped. Blood spilled down her front as the new wound pulsed angrily, hot and cold waves engulfing her body. She called her Power and felt it rush to the opening in her belly.


	12. Chapter 12

Reid sat up on the couch, his eyes on the ceiling. The other three Sons' eyes went to the stairs. Sarah and Kate watched the boys' reactions as a feeling of unease settled over the group.

"What's going on up there?" Reid asked, concerned.

"Why do you care?" Caleb snapped. "Or are you not done with my sister yet?"

"Damn it, Caleb. I didn't do anything to her," Reid growled angrily. "If you took your head out of your ass, you'd realize that I'm capable of caring for someone."

The oldest Son stared at the blonde. "Care?"

"Yes, Caleb. Care. I care about Rylie," Reid snapped. "Believe it or not, I have a heart."

Caleb looked dumbfounded. "Since when?"

Reid paused, thinking back, his mind riffling through his memories. Memories of Rylie growing up, trying to tag along with their group. The way her eyes always seemed to glow when she was mad, and how she stood her ground in a fight. She could be so stubborn, was always on the defense, and only let her defenses down at certain times. Like when he kissed her. He'd felt her let her guard down just to let him in. His memories flashed to the night of the lightning storm and it replayed in his head. He watched her run into the rain, watched the lightning shoot from the sky and strike her, saw her lying on the couch, dying. And then it hit him. "Since the night of the lightning storm."

* * * * *

Rylie sat up on the floor, inhaling deeply. Leila knelt beside her, rubbing her back. "You okay?"

Rylie nodded. She looked at her friend and gave her a small smile. "Nice aim."

"Wasn't like you were trying to avoid me," Leila replied, returning the smile.

Rylie stood and stretched. "We get to do this everyday. Yay."

"Are you sure you don't want to come up with another plan?"

"Positive." She let the Power wrap around the dagger and wipe the blood away, and then stashed it beneath her pillow. "Do not tell the Sons."

"Don't you think you've kept enough secrets from them?" Leila asked.

Rylie looked away. "It's for their own good."

"Ry—"

"Leila, don't. I finally have the courage to fight Devon. Don't take that away."

Her friend nodded. "What are we going to tell the guys?"

"We'll lie. Say that I beat Cassandra and she got pissed and disappeared. Each day, you and I are going to spend a few hours in my room practicing our powers for when Devon and Cassie attack again, and the boys are not to disturb us during our sessions. That's half the truth, with enough of a lie to keep them from being too suspicious."

* * * * *

The next two weeks were a little stressful. The Sons, Sarah and Kate returned to Spencer Academy, giving Rylie and Leila plenty of time to practice their plan. Caleb and Reid barely spoke while Pogue and Tyler tried to talk some sense into them. Reid and Rylie couldn't hang out or have a conversation without being eyed by the group, making any time together extremely awkward, so they stopped trying. Unknowing to Reid, Rylie hoped that the more distance between them would make his feelings for her die, as well as hers for him. If the plan didn't work, she wanted the blonde Son to be able to move on easily and be happy.

Leila constantly checked the future, but the vision of Rylie never changed. With each passing day, Rylie grew tenser. The closer her birthday came, the snappier she became. The two girls practiced constantly, going over the possibilities and outcomes, if Rylie survived, and if she didn't. As the dreaded day drew closer, the more Leila insisted their plan would work.

"We've gone over it hundreds of times. We got this. It'll work," were her constant words.

But Rylie's hope slowly died each day as Leila's vision remained the same. Part of her felt bad for snapping at her friends and family, but another part of her knew it had to be done. If their last memories of her would be of a bitchy girl, then they wouldn't miss her as much and could go on easier.

But when she crawled into bed every night, she cried silently. Why hadn't she let Reid take her at the bottom of the cliff that night? Give her some peace before she died. It was too late now. If she went to him, she wouldn't be able to go through with the plan, and then the people she cared about would suffer. Life wasn't fair.

* * * * *

Rylie opened her eyes, looked around her room, and wiped the dry tears from her face. She climbed out of the bed and went to shower. She let the warm water beat down on her, easing the tension in her back, before washing her hair. After, she turned the water off, wrapped a towel around herself, and slipped back into her bedroom. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank, pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and sat on her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

The door opened and Leila walked in, closing it behind her. "Happy birthday, Ry."

Rylie forced a smile. "Thanks." She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Leila slid onto the bed and handed her a chocolate cupcake with white frosting. "Here."

Rylie chuckled and accepted it. "Did Caleb ask why you had a cupcake?"

"No. He's at Spencer."

Rylie frowned. "What time is it?"

"Eleven," Leila answered.

Rylie nodded and took a bite of the cupcake and closed her eyes, savoring the sweet treat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the cupcake," Rylie answered, taking another bite. When it was gone, she looked at her friend. "Have you checked the future yet?"

Leila shook her head, and then her gaze became distant. Rylie watched, studying her friend's expression, waiting. The blonde blinked and when her gaze focused on the Danvers, her eyes were sad. "The only thing that's changed is the time of day. It happens at night now."

Rylie simply nodded. "Okay. Then I have a little more time." She stood and headed for the door. As she descended the stairs, she heard Leila run up behind her and fall into step beside her. At the bottom, they went to the living room and flipped on the TV. During the next few hours, they reminisced over their lives, swapping stories of their childhoods and remembering times in Ireland.

Around three thirty, the front door opened and voices flooded the foyer.

"Don't give anything away," Rylie said calmly.

Leila simply gave her a tight nod.

"I mean it. No comments. No tears. Nothing." Rylie waited until her friend nodded again before getting up and following the voices into the kitchen. Caleb was leaning against the sink with his arm wrapped around Sarah, laughing about some unknown joke. Pogue was sitting at the table, Kate occupying his lap. Tyler was sitting across from the couple, and Reid was leaning against the fridge. "What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Reid and Aaron almost got into a fight," Tyler smiled.

"Why?" Leila asked, appearing in the doorway beside her.

"He's still mad about Rylie's comments," Pogue chuckled.

Rylie forced a small laugh. "He deserved them."

"Oh, trust us, we know," Tyler replied happily, his eyes flitting to the blonde girl in the doorway.

Rylie held back a smile, but used a little Power to gently shove Leila toward the table. Leila slid into the seat next to the brunette before shooting a quick glare at her. Rylie's eyes briefly scanned the kitchen before landing on Reid, who was watching her intently. He smiled and mouthed, "Happy birthday."

Rylie's mouth fell open, but she quickly recovered as Caleb looked at her.

"What'd you two do today?"

"Us two?" Rylie asked, a little surprised.

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "You and Leila."

"Oh, us two. Um, we just relaxed and watched some TV."

"You didn't do anything for your birthday?" he asked.

"I… we… what?"

Caleb gave her a half smile. "Did you really think we'd forgotten what today was?"

"Yes… no… I don't know," Rylie babbled. "Sort of?"

"Gee, sis. Nice to know you have faith in us," Caleb said, rolling his eyes playfully. He nodded to Tyler, who left the kitchen, reentering a few minutes later carrying a large cake. "Chocolate, right?"

She couldn't speak, and simply nodded. Tears pressed into her eyes and she forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. They were supposed to be mad at her, hate her, forget her. Not celebrate her birthday. Her last day. Leila stood and walked over to her and grabbed her arm, tugging her toward the stairs.

"Come on, Ry. You can't celebrate your birthday in sweatpants," she laughed and looked at the group. "One sec. Let her change into something suitable for an eighteen year old."

Murmured agreements followed the two girls out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Rylie silently thanked her friend for pulling her away before she broke down. She could feel the tears pushing against her will, trying to spill over. As soon as they were inside her room, she let it out. Let the tears roll down her cheeks as quiet sobs shook her body. Her friend respectfully stood by the door, letting her cleanse her system.

Once the sobs had ceased, Rylie changed into dark hip huggers and a black tank top, and cleaned up her face. She turned to her friend. "They weren't supposed to do this."

Leila smiled. "You would have liked them to forget?"

"Yes," Rylie answered. "Thinking that they didn't care would make it easier to go through with tonight."

"Like it or not, people love you," Leila said.

"I don't know why."

"Me either, 'cause you're a complete bitch. I'm still trying to figure out why we're friends."

"Shut up," Rylie said, a small smile pulling at her mouth. "Guess we better go back down."

They reentered the kitchen and took the remaining two seats at the table. Caleb handed his sister the knife, and she cut the cake. For the next couple hours, they stayed in the kitchen, joking around and laughing. Around six, the group moved into the living room to watch Rylie' favorite movie, Sweet Home Alabama. As time went on, Rylie realized that this was exactly the way she wanted to spend her last day. Laughing with her family.

Rylie cast her gaze out the window and into the night. She knew she should feel sad, or scared. Instead she felt calm. She had lost most hope of living until tomorrow, but knowing that she would somehow take the witch and warlock down with her gave her comfort. Perhaps that was why she was laughing when she should have been up in her room crying.

Nine thirty came around, and she excused herself and went to her room. She needed a little time to herself to mentally prepare. Standing by her window, she stared out at the night sky and the full moon. It was a beautiful, clear night. A night that promised sweet dreams to most, and death to her.

"What are you hiding?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You always think I'm hiding something."

"You always are."

She felt him approach her and stand behind her. But she couldn't face him. She didn't trust herself to be able to pull away from him when it was time. So she remained still, facing the window. "You're too suspicious."

His hand touched her shoulder and his fingers trailed down her arm, sending shivers through her body. "For someone who's now eighteen, you don't seem too happy."

Rylie shrugged. "The only thing eighteen year olds can do it vote. Twenty-one's the fun birthday." Too bad she wouldn't make it to that age.

Reid gripped her shoulder and turned her to face him. His bright cobalt blue eyes locked with hers, stealing her breath. "Rylie. What are you planning?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Nothing," Rylie said, forcing a smile.

"Liar," Reid said quietly.

Rylie moved to step around him, but he pulled her into his arms. She knew she should have pushed him away or stepped back. Done something other than return the hug. His spicy scent surrounded her and invaded her mind, and she inhaled deeply, imprinting the scent in her memory. His lips pressed against her hair and tears pushed into her eyes for the millionth time. All she wanted to do was stand like that forever and not have to walk away. Time was lost as they stood there silently, each not wanting to release the other.

A clock somewhere in the house chimed ten times, signaling that it was ten o'clock at night. It was time.

Rylie forced herself to pull away, unable to meet his gaze. "I have to go." Before he could respond, she hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Leila was waiting for her at the door, unshed tears shimmering in her forest green eyes. Rylie embraced her friend in a brief hug and then stepped back. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't." Leila's voice was thick, and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Rylie opened the door and paused, taking one last look around her home. "If this doesn't work, don't let them grieve. I want them to celebrate my life, not mourn my death."

"Okay."

Rylie's eyes landed on the stairs just as Reid was descending them. Their gazes connected for a moment, and Rylie saw the concern enter the blonde's cobalt orbs. She looked at her friend. "See you." With that, she darted out into the night.

Reid stopped. "What's going on?"

Leila looked at the blonde Son. "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

Leila blinked. "I stubbed my toe, and it hurt like a bastard."

"What did you two just plan?"

Leila closed the door and shrugged. "Nothing." And that was the truth. They had come up with the plan a while ago, not just now.

Reid took the remaining stairs two at a time and rushed into the living room. "Something's up."

All conversation stopped as everyone looked at the blonde Son.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked.

"Rylie just ran out of the house and Leila's trying not to cry," Reid stated as the blonde girl entered the room.

"Leila, what's going on?" Caleb asked, watching her.

"Nothing," Leila said, exasperated. "Damn you people are paranoid." Oh, they were going to hate her if the plan failed.

"That's bullshit," Reid said. "Where'd Rylie go?"

"She needed some fresh air."

"That's a lie."

Leila looked away from the blonde Son and cast her gaze out the window. "Are we going to watch another movie or what?"

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Caleb said.

Leila rolled her eyes. "There's nothing going on. Everything's been taken care of."

"What's that mean?" Tyler asked, standing.

Leila swallowed, unable to answer for fear of her tears spilling over.

"Oh my god," Kate whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes fixed on Leila.

"What?"

All eyes went to the dark haired girl.

"At ten thirty, right?" Kate asked, her gaze unwavering.

Leila looked away, knowing that not answering was the answer Kate was looking for, but she didn't care. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What?" the Sons asked, confused.

"Tonight at ten thirty, Rylie Ascends."

* * * * *

The night surrounded her as Rylie wove her way through the trees. The forest behind the Danvers' estate was usually alive with the sound of nature. But tonight it seemed the animals had moved, not wanting to get caught in a possible fight. She stopped near a large tree, breathing deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

She felt his presence behind her, felt his power wrap around her as he approached. But she didn't turn. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking she was afraid. Lifting her chin, she waited.

"Look who's out in the open," Devon said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Rylie turned to face the warlock.

"No witty comeback?" Devon asked, false hurt in his voice.

"Let's just get this over with," Rylie said calmly.

"Is someone in a hurry to die?"

She didn't answer.

Devon cocked his head to the side. "I knew something was up when you stopped leaving the house alone. And now you just waltz into the woods by yourself? What's your plan?"

"If I had a plan, do you really think I'd tell you?" Rylie asked casually. Her eyes scanned the area. "Where's Cassie?"

Devon smiled. "She wanted to check on Leila."

Rylie silently prayed that Leila and the Sons could handle the psycho witch. At least Leila knew to expect anything from her. "She didn't feet like joining our party in the woods?"

"There's no point. The party will be over pretty soon." A dagger materialized in his hand, the silver catching a ray of moonlight.

Rylie swallowed, forcing her expression to remain neutral. "A dagger, huh? Is that supposed to scare me?"

Devon shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah. I just like the feeling of it in my hand."

"Better than your dick, is it?" She couldn't stop the sarcastic comment from leaving her lips. It just came out.

Devon's lips twitched. "Someone's got a mouth tonight."

"Are we going to stand here all night or what?" Rylie asked.

A smiled pulled the corners of the warlock's lips up. His power grabbed her and jerked her backward into the tree. Her head smashed against the bark and pain shot through her skull. She slumped to the ground, slightly disoriented. An invisible force yanked her sideways into another tree, and she sprawled on the ground, her shoulder and head throbbing. A hand closed around her throat and pulled her roughly to her feet, only to slam her back into the tree.

"You're not even going to fight back?" Devon asked. "I thought you would at least make this interesting."

Rylie gasped as his hand tightened, but couldn't fight back. Her mind flashed back to the day Devon had raped her. He'd held her against a wall just like this, using his power to pin her so his hands could more freely roam over her body. Panicking, she tried to call her Power, but felt her fear intensify when it failed. She was going to die. She was going to die in the same position she'd lost her innocence in to the same man who'd stolen it.

"Come on, Rylie," Devon cooed, nuzzling her cheek. "Make this a little more pleasurable for me." When she didn't move, he sighed. "Perhaps I'll have a little fun with Leila before I kill her. She's much feistier than you." He trailed the tip of the dagger down her cheek, sending a fearful shiver down her spine. "Enjoy the afterlife."

Cold metal sliced into her stomach and hot pain shot through her body. A piercing scream left her lips. Devon's hand left her throat and she swayed, trying to stay upright. The moonlight caught a flash of sliver before something ice cold swept across her neck. Hot, instant pain scorched her throat as warm, sticky liquid leaked from the cut. Gasping, she fell to her hands and knees. She tried to call her Power, but nothing happened. Her watery eyes found the warlock standing over her, smiling.

"I'll tell your family you said goodbye." A gust of wind swept around him and he vanished into the night.

She tenderly touched her throat, her hand coming away with blood. Breathing was quickly becoming difficult, and she could feel her blood flow slowing in her veins, feel her heart laboring to pump blood. The wound in her stomach pulsed angrily as the blood pooling from it slowed. Each breath was shorter than the last. Her eyelids grew heavy.

A ray of moonlight shone through the trees, seeming to swirl before her eyes like mist. She watched in amazement as the swirling mist caressed her hand and rose. Her chest tingled as the mist dissolved into her body. Lightning flashed in the sky, and a bright bolt shot straight toward her. Hot invisible fire consumed her being when the lightning struck her. The mist swirled angrily around her, dissolving through her pores. She screamed as the invisible flames licked her skin, burning through to scorch her bones.

Slowly, her body cooled, leaving her gasping for air. She raised a shaking and to her throat and felt smooth skin. Her hand went to her stomach and felt the hole in her shirt, but smooth skin beneath it. Her wounds were healed. Sitting up, she scanned the trees around her. Something was different. She was different. She felt strong. Powerful. Taking a deep breath, she called the Power.

It rushed through her body, through her veins, like liquid fire. She laughed at the heated sensation, stretching her arms out. She felt her eyes darken to onyx as the Power within her built. Taking a deep breath, she focused on a tree in front of her and released the Power, feeling it leak from her body to wrap around the tree.

The tree groaned before shattering into a million pieces. A smile pulled at her lips. This was power.

* * * * *

The house shook, causing its occupants to jump to their feet.

"Is that an earchquack?" Sarah asked, moving closer to her boyfriend.

"No," Leila answered, her eyes searching the living room. "Cassandra's coming."

"Coming?" Tyler asked, trying to keep his balance.

"She likes to show off," Leila stated.

"You know I like to make an entrance." The shaking stopped.

Leila glared at the red-haired woman leaning against the doorframe. Why wasn't she in the woods with Devon and Rylie? Her eyes flitted to the clock on the mantle and her stomach clenched. Ten forty. "Where's Devon?"

The woman smiled. "Last I knew he was waiting for Rylie."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Because I wanted to come see the boys again." Her eyes trailed the length of each Son and her smile grew.

"I guess I can't blame you. Sluts have a hard time controlling themselves around hot guys, right?"  
Cassandra's face pinched in annoyance. "I think I'll kill you first."

Tyler stepped forward, but Leila put her arm out, stopping him. "Bring it on, Cassie."

The witch went to move forward, but someone behind her caught her arm, holding her in place. Devon stepped around her, his hand still around her arm. "Hello Leila."

Leila felt the shock on her face. He was supposed to be with Rylie in the woods, where she would kill him. If he was here, then that meant….

"Expecting someone else?" Devon asked.

Leila clenched her jaw and her hands formed fists.

Devon grinned. "Ah, yes. You were hoping Rylie would return. Sorry o inform you, but she's dead."

"Dead?" Reid repeated.

"Yes. Dead."

"You murderer," Leila whispered angrily.

"Leila, baby. Care to join me outside for a little fun before we send you to the afterlife?" Devon asked.

"Stay away from her," Tyler said sternly, pulling the blonde girl behind him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Leila, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." His power snaked around her and yanked her away from the brunette, pinning her to the wall. "Perhaps I'll kill him first."

"Go you hell, you bastard!" Leila snapped, tears pressing into her eyes. She was dead. Her best friend was dead. The plan had failed.

Devon stepped into the room, letting his power wrap around everyone, binding them to their places. He opened his hand and a dagger materialized. "You boys can save the girls. But only of you will me your Power."

"We'll never give you our Power," Caleb snarled.

Cassandra giggled and moved to there Tyler stood frozen in place and ran her hand over his chest.

Devon walked toward him, pausing in front of Sarah. He trailed the dagger down her cheek to her neck. "Are you sure about that?" He gently pushed the edge of the dagger against the girl's skin and a few drops of blood dripped down her throat. She whimpered.

"Hey Devon, we're not done."

Everyone's eyes went to the doorway, where a girl was leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Rylie," Leila whispered, relieved. The only visible difference between the girl she had said goodbye to earlier and the girl before her now were the pitch black eyes that stared back at everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Rylie smirked at the shocked expressions on the warlock's and witch's faces. "What's the matter, Devon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Devon stared at her for a moment longer, and then a smile broke his shocked expression. "I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight."

Rylie returned the smile and tipped her head to the side. "What do you say we finish our party?"

"Maybe later, after I kill your family." He pressed the dagger deeper into Sarah's neck, drawing a loud whimper from her as blood dripped faster down her skin.

Sighing, Rylie let her Power seize the dagger and closed her fingers around the hilt when it materialized in her hand. Turning it over, she casually studied the silver edge. "I remember this dagger," she mused. "You held it against my neck before you stripped my clothes, saying that if I so much as screamed, you'd slice my throat. Kill me." She lifted her eyes to the warlock's. "And then you tossed it aside and used your power to hold me in place while you raped me."

"What of it?" Devon asked, his hand forming a fist.

Rylie smiled sweetly. "You used this dagger to scare me into compliance, and then used your power. And ever since then I connected your power to pain and death, which scared me. You knew my Power was connected to my emotions, and when I was scared, I couldn't call on my Power to defend myself." Chuckling, she tossed the dagger over her shoulder, hearing it clatter on the floor a few yards behind her. "You knew I wouldn't fight back because you made me think I didn't have the power to stop you."

"You don't," Devon snarled, taking a step forward. But he stopped when the girl in the doorway didn't move, or even flinch.

"I do," Rylie said quietly. "Especially now. You left the woods a little too early and missed the show."

The warlock's eyes narrowed. "Your Ascension."

"That's right. I'm a hell of a lot more powerful now."

"You can't beat me," he growled.

"I bet I can," Rylie smiled.

"Kill her already!" Cassandra yelled.

Rylie turned her gaze to the redhead, whose bright green eyes burned with anger. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. So impatient. I'm amazed Devon hasn't left you yet." She smirked. "Unless you want to count his day with me."

"Bitch!" The woman stepped forward, but Rylie's Power wrapped around her, pinning her in her place. Her eyes widened briefly. "Devon, kill her."

"So demanding," Rylie sighed. Her eyes shot to the warlock. "Your move."

Devon's gaze went from her to the woman and back, his eyes calm. "Do whatever. I don't care."

"You sure?" Rylie released her hold on Cassandra, but let her Power snake across the woman's skin, and suddenly she began scratching her arms.

"What the hell is this?" Cassandra snarled as her nails dug into her skin repeatedly. "What are you doing to me?"

Rylie's eyes never left the warlock. "Your choice, Devon. Will she live or die?"

"You don't have what it takes to kill someone," Devon said coolly, folding his arms. "You're too innocent."

Rylie pushed her Power at the woman, letting it dig into each of her pores. She whimpered before letting a shriek escape her. "I haven't been innocent since the day you raped me. You stole my innocence." Everyone watched in silent horror as Cassandra's skin slowly disintegrated from her body in tiny pieces, like dust floating in the air. The woman's beautiful face contorted in fear and pain. A scream ripped through the room and her frantic eyes found the warlock, silently begging for him to stop the torture. But he just stood in place, stunned. Skin evaporated to reveal muscle, which in turn peeled away to show bone, which dissolved before their eyes, leaving no trace of the woman.

Devon stumbled back, his eyes wide. "What the hell did you just do to her?"

"I killed her," Rylie stated simply. "And you're next."

A gust of wind swept around the room and his form began to fade. Sighing, Rylie let her Power grab him, yanking him out mid-teleport. He crashed to the floor and then sprang to his feet.

"You can't kill me," he said.

"Haven't I already showed you that I'm capable of killing?" Rylie asked.

"You killed Cassandra. Big deal." He strutted forward until he was a foot away from her. "You've been running from me since you were fourteen. I've found you in every hiding spot you chose. I chased you, hunted you, and fucked you. I know your secrets, fears and dreams. Do you really believe you can kill me?"

Rylie stared back at him, her gaze never wavering from his. His presence used to scare her and make her tremble. The knowledge that she could never escape him made her freeze, wonder why she tried to run in the first place, when he always found her. But standing there before him, staring at the man she had feared since she was fourteen, she suddenly realized how stupid she had been. How ridiculous it was to fear him, because he was no more powerful than the other boys in the room, maybe even less powerful.

Her Power surrounded him, digging into his pores. Cursing, he scratched his skin, glaring at her. Tilting her head, she let the Power work faster than it had on Cassandra. She watched his eyes widen and his mouth open, prepared to release a wail. With one thought, the warlock shuddered and groaned, and then his skin, muscles and bones were ripped apart with a sickening explosion, leaving behind no trace of the man.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone processed what had just happened.

"Rylie," Leila said softly, watching the girl at the doorway.

Reid stepped forward, but Leila caught his arm, stopping him. He looked at her, frowning. "What?"

"That's not Rylie," she said, her eyes still on the girl before them.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is," Reid said, looking back at the girl.

"No. She's different."

"So her eyes are black. That's what happens when we use."

"Leila, let him do what he wants," Rylie said.

"I will once your eyes are back to normal," Leila stated.

"Leila, it's fine," Reid insisted, tugging his arm away.

He took another step toward her, but Leila jumped in front of him and lunged at the girl. Rylie's Power wrapped around the blonde girl and threw her into the wall. Her body slumped to the floor, knocking over a small table.

"Stay away from me," Rylie hissed.

Leila slowly stood and looked at the brunette girl. "Why? Are you afraid I'll make you want to fight?"

"Fight?" Caleb repeated. "Fight what?"

"Nothing, Caleb," Rylie snapped. "Be a good brother and go on about your own business."

"Stop pushing them out of your life, Ry," Leila scolded. "It's time they knew everything."

"There's nothing to tell. Devon and Cassandra are gone, everything's all better. Happily ever after," Rylie said, glaring at the blonde girl.

"Oh, cut the shit and spill the truth, or I will," Leila snapped angrily.

Rylie's eyes narrowed. "It's not yours to tell."

"It became mine to tell when you let it take over."

"It hasn't taken over," Rylie said. After she had told Leila about the possible addiction to the Power when they were fifteen, she'd been incredibly worried ever since. But now she was just blowing it out of proportion.

Leila walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her purse and pulled something from the zip pocket. Turning, she held up a small glass vile with a brown cork stop blocking the clear blue liquid inside. "Then drink this."

"What is it?" Rylie asked, eyeing the bottle.

"A power stripping potion. I made it in case we had problems." Leila held out the hand holding the bottle. "Drink up."

"No," Rylie said. "I'm not stripping my Power."

"You have to," Leila said firmly.

"No I don't."

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked, looking from one person to the next. "Why does she have to take a potion?"

Leila stared at her friend for a moment before answering. "Because if she doesn't, she'll become completely addicted."

"How can she be addicted?" Pogue asked.

"How often did she use in Ireland?" Caleb asked, looking at Leila.

"Almost every day," Leila answered. "She needed to in order to protect us from Devon."

Caleb groaned. "The addiction."

The room was silent. Rylie glared at the blonde girl, fuming. "You had no right to tell them that."

"Oh I definitely had the right," Leila shot back before her face softened. "Please. Take the potion."

"No." Turning, Rylie stormed toward the door, grabbed the handle and yanked. It didn't open. She spun around to glare at the group. "Caleb, let me out!"

Her brother raised his hands. "I'm not doing it."

Her eyes landed on an onyx eyed Reid who had his arms crossed in front of him.

"You're not leaving," he growled.

"Yes I am," Rylie snarled. "Now let me out."

"You can't be addicted!" Reid yelled, surprising everyone. "Take the damn potion and free yourself!"

"I'm not addicted!" Rylie said loudly. "Leila's just paranoid."

"Then why are your eyes still black?" Reid shot at her. "I used a lot in the past few years, and everyone was sure I'd die once I Ascended. And after seeing how it affected Chase, I cut back a lot. I wasn't ready to completely throw away my life. I didn't want to become addicted. And I don't want to see that happen to you either."

Rylie looked away, unable to hold his gaze. She wasn't addicted. The Ascension just made her Power act up and in the next couple days she'd get it under control again. She would. Sensing movement, she looked up to see Reid slowly walking toward her. Her body shivered as the Power tried to push its way out to protect her. But she didn't need protection. It was Reid. He wasn't a threat.

Another shiver passed through her body as if her Power were arguing, itching to be let loose. Blinking, she looked away and stepped back. The Power pressed against her hold on it, trying to break through. She inhaled sharply and looked at the group, and then at Leila. Tears pressed into her eyes. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. "I'm out of here." She turned on her heel and reached for the door.

Someone tackled her to the ground. Her Power broke through her barrier and stabbed at her attacker. The person groaned, but their hold on her remained firm. Turning her head, she saw Reid on the floor with her, his eyes as black as night. "What the hell?" she snarled.

"Guys, a little help!" Reid hollered as his Power wrapped around her, trying to hold her still.

She thrashed in his hold, her Power fighting against his. Suddenly more Power snaked around her and she slowly stopped moving against her will. Her eyes darted around and she saw the other three Sons watching her, all of their eyes as black as Reid's. They were combining their strengths to hold her in place.

"No," she croaked.

"Leila," Reid ordered, motioning with his head.

Leila uncorked the small vile and moved to kneel beside the unmoving girl. Rylie glared at her as her mouth was forced open by an invisible force. They were stripping her Power. Her own family was taking away the one thing that had kept her alive and strong since she was thirteen.

"I'm sorry," Leila whispered before dumping the contents of the vile into Rylie's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

The liquid burned as it slid down her throat. It's heat seeped through her being, making her clench her teeth as what felt like hot flames licked at her insides. The Power holding her vanished, but it was too late. The potion was already working. Groaning, Rylie rolled onto her knees and clutched her stomach as aching hot flashes scorched her body.

"What's happening?" Reid asked, sounding wary.

"The potion's stripping her Power," Leila answered sadly.

Rylie crouched over further, trying to suppress a scream. Hot fiery pain pulsed through her body, becoming worse with each passing moment. Her nails dug into her stomach in a useless attempt to draw the fire within away. A whimper escaped her lips and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Reid, don't touch her," Leila commanded. "You can't do anything."

Rylie shuddered and let a scream leave her as invisible flames engulfed her, burning away her Power. The scorching flames slowly died, leaving in their wake an unsettling coldness. Rylie gulped in air before falling to her hands, panting. Silent tears slid down her face and her body shook as she tried to hold them in. She felt strange, different. Weak and vulnerable.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to call her Power, and felt more tears press into her eyes when nothing happened. It was done. The potion had stripped away her Power. She lifted her watery eyes to look at each person before her before settling her gaze on Leila, whose eyes were sad and apologetic. Clambering to her feet, she bolted out of the house and into the night, where it had started to rain.

Reid moved toward the door and then stopped and looked back at the others. "What do we do?"

"I'll talk to her," Leila said quietly, walking to the door.

"I'm coming, too," Reid said.

"No. Let me talk to her first." Leila's voice was pleading.

Reid nodded and they watched her follow Rylie's path into the darkness.

* * * * *

Rylie collapsed on the ground by the trees and let the sobs finally take over and rock her body. Rain drops mixed with tears as they cascaded down her cheeks and she let a wail leave her. It was gone! Her Power was gone! Leila. Her best friend Leila had taken it from her. Forced it from her. Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler. They had helped. And she could never get it back.

"Rylie," Leila said softly.

"Go away!" Rylie snapped.

"Ry, please. Don't be like that."

Jumping to her feet, Rylie spun to face the blonde girl. "No! You took away my Power!"

"I saved you from your Power!" Leila yelled back.

"Bullshit! I didn't need saving!"

"Now that's bullshit!" Leila spat. "You were becoming addicted."

"I was not," Rylie growled.

"You told me when we were sixteen that when you Ascended, there was a seventy-five percent chance you'd be addicted because of how much you were using, whether it was to keep us safe or not," Leila said. "You also said that if you used too much, when you Ascended you could die. I didn't want my best friend to die."

Rylie looked away, her body shaking with anger. Anger at Leila as well as herself. This wasn't Leila's fault. It was her own fault. She was the one who had left Ipswich and moved to Ireland, where she ran into Devon and all of this mess started. She was the one who used on a daily basis, even for simple things. As much as she hated to admit it, she had become addicted, even before she'd Ascended. She had relied on her Power too much, using for almost everything.

"You know that I wouldn't have done that if there was another choice," Leila added.

Rylie inhaled shakily. "I know." Her eyes found the green ones of her friend. "I just… I've had Power for so long, and now I have nothing…. It's weird. Knowing I can't use, that there's nothing _to_ use." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you, needing to force me to take the potion."

"I knew you couldn't and wouldn't do it alone. I just wanted to help. I still do," Leila said, giving her a small smile. "You're my sister."

Rylie returned the smile. "And you're my sister too." The smile faded. "I just… I feel so weak. And I don't like that."

Leila walked forward and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'm here for you. And so are the guys."

Rylie leaned against her friend and loosely returned the hug. "I know, but…. I've been independent my whole life. I haven't needed anyone to help or take care of me. Especially after I received the Power. But now…."

"Now you have to let people help," Leila supplied gently. "You don't have to need help to accept it." She pulled back to look at her.

"I've always been strong, and now I feel so weak," Rylie whispered.

"You're not weak," Leila said firmly. "You're the strongest person I know. You've handled everything, from your father to the Power to Devon, and you're still standing. Alive. The Power didn't kill you, and neither did your father or Devon." When Rylie didn't reply, Leila added, "You. Are. Strong."

Despite herself, Rylie chuckled. "You sure know how to give a pep talk."

"That's what friends are for," Leila smiled.

Rylie looked at the house and felt her laughter die. "I don't want to go back."

"You have to."

"I feel so ashamed," Rylie admitted.

"For what?" Leila asked.

"For everything!" Rylie answered. "I've been such a bitch to people who have done nothing to me!"

"Yeah, you're pretty bitchy," Leila agreed.

"Wow, thanks," Rylie said sarcastically.

Leila smiled. "No problem." She slung her arm over Rylie's shoulders and steered her toward the house. "Come on. They don't hate you. Confused, definitely. But with a little explaining, they'll be fine. And Reid's worried."

Once at the house, Leila pushed open the door and walked in, followed by Rylie. They followed the voices into the living room, and Rylie paused in the doorway as Leila walked over and slid into Tyler's lap. Everyone's eyes landed on the girl in the doorway.

Rylie swallowed. "Um…. I'm sorry you guys."

"For what?" Pogue asked.

"For everything. I've been such a bitch and because of me you got dragged into the mess with Devon, and I'm just really sorry. I shouldn't have come back, at least not until Devon had been killed so you wouldn't be in danger. And then you had to watch Leila strip my Power and…." She trailed off, realizing that she'd been babbling. "I'm sorry your lives got messed up."

Reid walked forward and embraced her, holding her close to him and kissing her head. "I'm glad you came back."

"Our lives were messed up before you came back," Pogue chuckled. "You just added to the drama."

Rylie gave him a weak smile. "Thanks." Her eyes found her brother and she waited. His opinion matter the most, though she didn't know why.

Caleb watched her for a few moments before rolling his eyes and cracking a smile. "You're not going back to Ireland. Obviously you cause trouble wherever you are, so it'd b easier if we were close by to help."

"You're not mad?" Rylie asked hesitantly.

"Mad? No. Pissed off? Yeah," Caleb answered, folding his arms. "Why didn't you come back sooner and ask for help? Then maybe we could have avoided all this."

Rylie bit her lip. "I was holding onto my stupid childhood anger at you for always being mean, but I also didn't want Devon to know about you."

"Well that backfired, didn't it?" Pogue joked, wrapping an arm around Kate.

"She's just stubborn," Leila sighed. "I think it's a family trait," she added, eyeing Caleb while everyone chuckled.

Rylie smiled, but watched Caleb, waiting for his real acceptance.

Sighing, he opened his arms. "Get over here, brat."

Her smile widened and she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Okay, I'm getting jealous," Reid chuckled.

Rylie pulled away and looked at the blonde Son briefly before walking over and wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his. His arms snaked around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her heart skipped a beat as butterflies filled her stomach.

"Okay, you two, get a room," Tyler laughed.

Reid pulled away and grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

"Not in my house," Caleb growled playfully.

Smiling, Rylie buried her face in Reid's chest, finally happy. Devon was gone, everyone was safe, and the Power wasn't trying to control her. Her eyes met her friend's, who was also smiling with her arms draped around the blue eyes brunette's neck. Rylie's smile widened. And her friend had found someone.

Thunder crackled outside. Rylie looked out the window in time to see a bolt of lightning illuminate the sky. "Let's go watch the storm!" She pulled away from Reid and rushed out the door, down the steps and into the rain. She spun in circles, lifting her head to let the rain fall on her face. Another crack of thunder sounded just as someone screamed. She opened her eyes in time to see a bright bolt of lightning shooting toward her from the clouds. She froze, unable to move as she watched the bolt fly straight at her. She gasped when it hit her and hot pain shot through her body.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews and comments! I'm really glad you like my story, and stayed with me as it unfolded. This is the final chapter in The Storm's Magick, and I hope you all like it. I know some of you may think that it should have continued, but I think that by continuing the story, I might ruin it. I've been thinking about this ending for a while, and I feel like now is the time. Again, I thank everyone who read and /or reviewed and commented. You all have been wonderful!**

* * * * *

Rylie screamed as hot, electrical currents swept through her. Her skin felt like it was melting from her body, the cold rain a tiny relief on burning. The ground caught her when she fell, gasping for air to release another scream. People yelled her name, the shouts growing closer as darkness slowly engulfed her.

Someone grabbed her arm and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek that mixed with a yelp of surprise from the person holding her. Looking up through watery eyes, she saw Reid's face contorted in pain, his hand still clamped around her arm. He sank to the ground with her, and their bodies shook ferociously. His eyes were as dark as night when he looked at her.

To her surprise, she felt herself growing stronger as Power coursed through her. Her eyes widened as Reid's eyes bled from onyx to their normal cobalt blue and she felt her eyes turn black. Another clap of thunder echoed above them. Reid's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing slowed.

"No!" Rylie yelled as strength washed through her. Clambering to her knees, she rolled the blonde Son onto his back and shook him. "Reid. Reid!" Tears pressed into her eyes. "Reid, no! Don't leave me! You can't leave me! I need you! Please!" No response.

"Rylie, what's going on?" Sarah shrieked.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, mixing with rain.

"Rylie, what happened?" Caleb demanded, dropping to his knees on the other side of Reid.

A sob shook her body. "Reid, please, don't leave me," Rylie begged. "Please. I love you. I love you, don't go."

Lightning lit up the sky and Sarah and Kate screamed in unison. Lifting her eyes as she placed her hands on Reid's chest, she watched another bolt shoot from the sky toward her. Caleb yelped and leapt away, but she just closed her eyes, ready to welcome the electricity. If Reid died, she didn't want to live anymore.

Hot electrical currents rippled through her body when the lightning struck. But it was different. It slid through her in waves and washed into Reid's unmoving form. Opening her eyes, she watched in amazement as white currents caressed her skin, rippling down to caress Reid's skin.

Sucking in air, she whispered, "I love you, Reid."

The white currents swirled violently across their skin, and the burning increased tenfold. Rylie screamed as Reid's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Thunder rumbled in the sky before dying away. Rylie collapsed on the ground, gulping in air. Reid's hand seized hers and squeezed it.

"Ry," he gasped, looking at her through onyx eyes.

"Reid," Rylie answered, inching closer to him.

"I love you, too," Reid breathed.

Smiling, Rylie squeezed his hand and let her head fall back to rest on the wet ground. Voices mixed together, asking and repeating the basic questions. Are you okay? What happened? What's going on? Are you guys okay? Someone scooped her up bridal style and began carrying her. As much as she wanted to protest, to say she wanted to stay with Reid, an intense need for sleep forced her eyes closed.

* * * * *

Sitting up fast, Rylie immediately groaned from a wave of dizziness. Someone's hand pressed against her shoulder, pushing her back down. "Take it easy."

Blinking, she looked around and found herself lying in her bedroom, Caleb sitting on her bed beside her. Tyler was leaning against the wall near the bed and Sarah was standing over Caleb. Pogue and Kate sat together in a chair in the corner. Sweeping the room again with her eyes, she felt her panic rising. "Where's Reid?"

"Right here, baby."

Rylie's eyes snapped to her doorway, where the blonde Son was leaning with his arms folded loosely in front of him. Shrugging off his post, he walked over to the bed and took her brother's seat as Caleb stood. Smiling, she shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. His arms surrounded her and he rested his cheek on her head. Her bedroom door opened and closed a few seconds later, but the two remained embraced by each other.

A few minutes later, Reid pulled away and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. You?" Rylie asked.

"Great," Reid answered, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?"

Sighing, Reid ran a hand through his blonde hair. "We're not completely sure. The lightning did something to both of us."

Rylie's eyes widened as the memory replayed in her mind. Biting her bottom lip and inhaling deeply through her nose, she tried to call her Power. She gasped as the heated sensation washed through her and she felt her eyes turn black. Reid jumped from the bed in surprise and stared at her.

"How? I thought Leila had stripped your Power?"

"She did," Rylie answered, closing her eyes. "This isn't my Power."

"What do you mean?"

Opening her eyes, she looked at him and knew from his expression that they were still black. "It's yours."

"What do you mean it's mine?" Reid asked, taking a tentative step toward her.

"The lightning," Rylie replied. "You touched me right after I was struck by lightning. Remember? And you got electrocuted, too. I… I remember feeling your Power entering me, and then… and then you almost died."

"I remember," Reid said quietly. "I felt my Power seep into you, and then everything was cold."

Rylie nodded. "And another bolt of lightning struck me while I was touching you, but it was different. The electricity… it washed over our skin like burning water, and when I told you I loved you, I don't even know how to explain it. It was like the Power and the lightning connected, and brought you back." She looked at him, their eyes meeting. "And now both of us have Power."

Reid blinked a few times before responding. "This… this is just…."

"Weird," Rylie supplied. "I know. I don't understand it either."

"But how do you have Power?" Reid asked, dropping onto the bed.

Rylie shrugged and looked away. "I don't know." When she looked back, Reid was watching her intently. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay? Do you feel a… need to use?"

Rylie paused and thought for a moment. "No. I'm not addicted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was addicted to my Power, not yours."

The blonde Son was silent for a few minutes, watching her. "Why did you forgive us?"

Rylie looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Why did you forgive us for stripping your Power? The Power… it's who we are, a part us. And we took that from you."

"It is a part of us, but it's not the only part," Rylie answered. "I never wanted to be addicted. I've seen what happens if you abuse it, if you let it take over, and I never wanted that." She cast her gaze to the floor and swallowed. "I don't want to be like my father. Leila knew that, and she did the only thing she could to prevent that."

"But we helped take away your Power," Reid pressed. "Why don't you hate us?"

"Because you guys helped protect me. At first I was mad that all of you had gone against me, but then I realized that it needed to be done." She looked at him. "I let the Power take over, which is the only reason I was able to kill Devon and Cassandra. And after, I just wanted to keep using. Leila knew something was wrong, which is why she didn't let you near me. She knew I'd… kill you. All of you. Just so that I could use again." Tears pressed into her eyes. "Addiction is horrible. Once I'd used, I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I felt so powerful, and I loved that. And my Power, it wanted to be loose, to be free. Leila, and you guys, saved me from losing myself."

Reid pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently as her tears silently spilled from her eyes. After what felt like hours, she pulled back and wiped her face and looked out the window and frowned. It was dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Around eleven at night," Reid answered, and after seeing the confused look on her face, he added, "You've been asleep for two days."

"Two days?" Rylie repeated loudly.

"Shh! But yeah."

She sank back against the pillow, blinking. "I don't believe it."

Reid leaned over her, straddling her hips and kissed her lips. "I know. It's been _torture_ not being able to kiss you." He captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

She ran her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss as his hand trailed down her side, sending a shiver though her. He pulled back and kissed a path across her jaw and down to her shoulder, where he nipped the skin and slid his hand under her shirt. Sucking in air, Rylie grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Looking into her eyes, he frowned slightly. "You okay?"

Licking her lips, she forced her mind away from the memory of Devon. She swallowed and studied Reid's face, repeating to herself that he wasn't the warlock and he wouldn't hurt her. Reid's frown turned into realization and he pushed himself away.

"I'm sorry, Ry."

Rylie grabbed his arm. "No, it's fine. I just… I couldn't stop the memory from replaying."

He nodded. "It's okay. You don't need to explain."

"Reid, please," Rylie began, sitting up.

Reid resumed his seat on the bed and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Rylie, it's okay. What Devon did… it's something no one should have to go through. Memories of that kind of shit haunt people for a long time. I don't want to push you. I want you to be completely ready and willing." He smiled. "I can wait for you."

Rylie closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He was so amazing and caring. How could she be afraid? He was nothing like Devon. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. He could banish the memory, she knew it. One night with him and the memory would fade into a simple nightmare. Turning her head, she kissed his palm and slowly pulled him to her, kissing a trail up his arm to his neck and from his neck to his mouth.

"Rylie," he mumbled, pulling away.

"Make me forget," she whispered, watching him. "Make me forget everything and only remember you. I want you, now."

The blonde Son captured her lips as thunder rumbled outside. The young Danvers pulled him onto her, kissing him passionately as the memory faded from her mind.

_**Four Years Later**_

_Rylie Danvers stood in front of the full length mirror, her hand on her stomach. She could hear people downstairs, and knew that the other Sons and their girlfriends had arrived for breakfast. But she couldn't pull herself away from her reflection. The sensation was still there from this morning. That feeling of knowing. Tilting her head, she studied herself. The door opened. Glancing up, Rylie saw her blonde friend walk in, her hair cut to her shoulders and her green eyes shining. _

_"Girl, what are you doing? I'm hungry and you're supposed to make breakfast," Leila laughed. _

_Rylie smiled. "I know. But come here."_

_"Why?" Leila asked suspiciously, taking a cautious step forward._

_Rolling her eyes, Rylie said, "Just come here." When her friend was beside her, she grabbed her hand and pressed it against her stomach. Her lips twitched as she watched the girl's gaze become distant. A moment later, Leila blinked and her jaw dropped. Rylie smiled. "So I was right."_

_"How did you know?" Leila asked, awed. _

_"I just knew this morning. I woke up and… I felt it." Rylie looked back at her reflection. "I didn't want to say anything to Reid before I actually knew." _

_Leila's face lit up and she grabbed Rylie's hand. "Well what are we waiting for?"_

_The two girls walked quickly down the hall and down the stairs of the Garwin manor. As they entered the kitchen, they were greeted by the group. Caleb and Sarah were sitting at the table with Pogue and Kate. Tyler was leaning against the fridge and Reid was leaning against the counter. _

_"Finally, I'm starving," Tyler said, smiling. _

_Rylie returned the smile and looked around the group, her hand still on her stomach, before letting her gaze settle on her boyfriend. Biting her lip, she walked over and leaned up to whisper in his ear. When she pulled away, she had to fight down a laugh. Reid stood frozen, staring at her, his mouth slightly open. _

_"Dude, you okay?" Pogue asked._

_Reid opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he finally found his voice. "You're… what?" When she smiled, he blinked a few times. _

_"Reid, what's up?" Tyler asked as Leila slipped her arms around his waist. _

_"You serious?" Reid asked._

_"Leila confirmed it," Rylie answered, still smiling. _

_"Reid," Caleb said. "What are you two babbling about?"_

_"I'm going to be a father," Reid said, staring at his girlfriend. _

_The kitchen was completely silent for what felt like an hour before it was broken by Kate's and Sarah's squeals of excitement. They jumped from their seats and tackled into Rylie, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations!"_

_Laughing, Rylie hugged them back. "Thanks."_

_Tyler walked over and pounded Reid's fist. "Dude, that's awesome. Congrads."_

_"Damn, having a little Reid running around is going to be hell," Pogue joked, standing to embrace the blonde in a brotherly hug. "Congrads, man."_

_Caleb stood and hugged Reid before turning to his sister. With a loud sigh, he pulled her to him. "Looks like I'm an uncle."_

_Pulling away, Rylie watched her boyfriend as he ran to her, picked her up and spun her around, smiling widely. "I'm a father!"_

_Pure happiness engulfed her as she stared into the eyes of the man she loved as he set her down. Guiding his hand to her stomach, her smile grew even more. "I love you, Reid Garwin."_

_"And I love you, Rylie Danvers." He captured her lips in a quick, passionate kiss. _


End file.
